So Damn Clever
by bubblebuttsbabe
Summary: Takes place after 'Date With The Night.' Tommy has come back and Jude doesn't know what to do about that until she has a conversation with Darius and she tries her best for 'the family.' How will Jude's best affect life at GMajor and else where?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is the first fan fiction I have posted, but I have written more just never posted them. It's about Instant Star, of course. There isn't much to tell since I just wrote the first 3 chapters tonight while I was just throwing around ideas. At this point, I have no idea what is going to happen. I have another fan fiction I am also writing at the same time, but since I have yet to fully edit it and since this ff is just easier for me write, this will be my main focus for right now. I don't expect you, as a reader, to be gentle with me, so if you like it, then, thanks, and if you don't then, thanks too, but I will have to say that my curiosity will have been piqued and I'll probably wanna know why. So read this and comment if you want or read and lurk, that's cool too because that's what I used to before I started writing.

Thanks mucho!


	2. I Got That and This

"He is so frustrating," Jude quipped. That's the understatement of the year, Jude, she thought.

"We are talking about Tommy, right?" Speid questioned.

"Yeah, we are. That's the problem. He is all I talk about. Why can't you just get over him?" saying the last part more to herself than anyone else.

"Jude! Office. Now." Darius shouted.

Seeing Darius' face, Jude said "I'll be right back." And left Speid on the couch where they had been sitting.

"Yeah?" Jude said as she sat on the edge of one of Darius' chairs in a nervous state. When Darius talks to you, she thought, the more syllables and the more words, the better. Most of the time.

"I need to do some damage control-" Darius started.

Confused Jude cut in, "About what?"

"Not so much what, but who." Darius said slowly, looking very apprehensive.

Not knowing how to take what Darius had just confessed, Jude said, "D, I'm lost. If not what, then who?

Darius took a deep breath. Even he was scared about her reaction. "You."

As calmly as her shocked system would allow, Jude replied, "What?"

Darius was surprised at the calmness that over took Jude, but he knew it wouldn't last long, so he had to get it out. "Look, let me get this out."

Jude was even more surprised at D's confession. That's new, she thought. And so she sat with wonder written all over her face. But apparently it didn't hide her jaded belief that made her not take Darius seriously. "I need you to listen and not mock, Jude."

Feeling like she was five again and getting caught for taking a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner, she sheepishly added, "Fine, I'll listen."

"Jude, I know Tommy coming back is hard for you. It's hard for all of us, believe me. Even me." D confessed.

Jude had shock written all over face and Darius saw it.

"Listen, Jude."

"Sorry."

Darius continued with his confession, "I need you to be strong. I need my girl. I need you to do this for me. If you look like you can handle Tommy, then I won't have to worry about other people not handling him"

Jude thought for a second and then replied, "So this is about keeping the 'family' together, even if the 'prodigal son' returns and we all hate his guts."

Darius smiled, knowing she'd gotten the message, "Yeah, 'keeping the family together'."

But Jude wasn't done. "You're asking for a miracle, but I might have some extra strength hidden somewhere under the dirty clothes in my room. I'll see what I can do about getting it to come out, but don't have your expectations high."

"They always are but you always seem to exceed them, no matter how 'unique' your attempts are." Darius said, stressing the word 'unique' seeing if it would ring a bell.

Jude smiled as she remembered her nervous breakdown when Tommy had left and Darius had last used the word 'unique'. Darius saw this and knew she remembered.

Flattered that he gave her compliment, she replied, "Um, thanks, D. I have some inspiration now, so can I go?" She walked to the door of Darius' office and put her hand on the door knob.

Darius was happy he had given her inspiration; at least he thought he was the spark of her inspiration. 'By all means, use the inspiration. Just don't do anything that Tommy would do. Please?!"

Jude was fast with her comeback, "Well," she said as she counted off her fingers with each name, "that means no Portia, no Sadie…what does that leave me with, the broom in the janitor's closet?"

D let her have her comeback because he knew he had asked for it when he brought Tommy into the mix. "I said _anything_, not _anyone_."

As she opened the office door, she responded with, "Yeah, D. I got that and _this_."


	3. Always About Jude

After a couple hours, holing herself up in her rehearsal space, Jude came back to G-Major, happier than she'd been in awhile. Eying Kwest, her new producer, talking to the infamous Tommy Q, her old producer, she decided now was the time.

Jude walked behind the pair and smacked both of Kwest's shoulders, making him jump. "Kwest, my buddy, my pal, my friend. Wanna help a girl finish and record a song? Oh wait, that'd be your JOB! So let's get to crackin'." And with that Jude mimicked the sound of a whip cracking, only to see Kwest look a little scared.

"Um, I was having an adult conversation until you arrived, but seeing as they let the circus out, what the ringleader says goes, I guess." Kwest replied.

Jude knew she was in charge. "Damn straight, Skippy."

"So what do you got?" Kwest wondered.

Jude wasn't about to talk music in front of Quincy, so she said, "I'll tell you once we get in the studio."

Not telling Kwest only made him more curious. "You can't just tell me now?"

Breathe Jude, Breathe, Jude told herself.

"It's called So Damn Clever and that's all you get." She said matter-of-factly, turning to the studio that she and Kwest shared.

"That's my cue. Talk to you later, T." Kwest and Tommy bumped fists.

Knowing Kwest and Jude were going make music together, Tommy knew he needed to get a move on as well. "Yeah, I gotta start Karma's new single."

Kwest couldn't help himself. "I heard it, sounds pretty familiar, you know. Some kids did a duet with it, Shay and _JUDE_?! Ring a bell?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it. But this about Karma, not Jude."

I'll believe it when I see it, Kwest muttered to himself.

"You wanna speak louder, man? I'm not a mind reader," Tommy said, telling Kwest that his thoughts weren't as quiet as he thought they were.

"I know and I was just saying, it's _ALWAYS_ about _JUDE_."

"Whatever, man. I'm not having this conversation." Tommy tried to throw the thoughts away.

"In due time, man." Kwest said, turning his back on Tommy, walking to the studio that Jude already inhabited.


	4. You The Man!

"So Damn Clever, huh?" Kwest said, throwing his jacket on his chair and placing his coffee near the soundboard.

"I'm glad you know the name, Kwest." Jude said trying to feign the sarcasm she felt.

Kwest only stared at her, which made Jude's face turn a couple shades towards her previous hair color.

"What? Do I have marinara sauce on my face? I had a meatball sandwich for lunch." Jude explained.

Finally Kwest spoke, "Nope, no sauce. But is there something else?"

Jude had a thought, but wanted to hear Kwest's madness from himself, "I must be in different conversation because I have no idea what you are insinuating."

Kwest muttered to himself, 'Must be going around.'

"What?" Jude really hadn't heard him.

"Nothing," He replied, thinking she'd just say what he was thinking, but couldn't wait any longer, "Does this have to do with He Who Shall Not Be Named?"

Jude laughed at the Harry Potter reference, but when she really thought about it, Harry was able to say Lord Voldemort without fear, so couldn't she just say Tommy without wanting to throw things? "Tommy? And if it does?"

"It's not surprising, is all. The moment he came back, I knew things were gonna go back to before." Kwest was ready for whatever Jude was gonna throw at him, literally and figuratively, considering he just said she wasn't immune to Tommy's smooth ways.

Jude was close to throwing Kwest's coffee at him, but decided against it. Keep 'the family' together, she thought to herself. "Do I look like I'm that girl, Kwest? Honestly, give me a little credit, here. Things are _not_ okay with us. I don't know how long things will be like this, but I'm gonna use it to my advantage."

"Did D talk to you?" Kwest asked.

Jude stopped fuming for a second and replied, "You knew?"

Duh! Kwest thought. "I proposed it. I needed you to focus and I guess it worked." Kwest said smugly.

Jude smiled, "Well, I guess I'll just say it. You were right."

"Yes!" Kwest said, running around the studio like he was Kirk Gibson in the 1988 World Series, "Say it with me. 'I'm the man!'"

Simultaneously, Jude and Kwest shouted, "'I'm the man!'"

Both stopped with laughter on the brink of combustion, only holding it in for a few seconds because one look at each other made them fall to the floor laughing. Able to breathe again, Kwest said, "Well, you can say 'you the man' cause the other way around, I think the magnetic attraction you have over men, might be diminished just a bit."

Jude smiling replied, "Shut up, Kwest. You are the man, you know."

"Thanks, girl." Kwest said sincerely.

Jude knew they weren't done, so she started them off again as she pulled herself off the floor, "Say it with me, 'You the man!'"

Pulling Kwest off the floor, they started their rampage all over again, "You the man!"

"You the man!"

"You the man!"

"You the man!"

"You-" they both stopped as the eyed their unwelcome visitor, leaning against the door frame of their studio.

"Thanks, Jude. I never expected that kind of welcoming." Tommy said smugly.

Jude's lips tightened and she replied, "Don't expect it. It was never meant for you."

Watching Jude walk to the other side of the studio to retrieve her things to begin recording, Tommy said, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Then don't," Kwest pushed.

Knowing he had stepped beyond his boundaries for the moment, Tommy gave his reason for coming to their studio in the first place, "Um, yeah. I just came to get my tapes. I'll be out of here in a sec."

Jude had heard Tommy and was thankful his visit was short, "Kwest, you wanna start?"

"Yeah, Jude." Kwest turned to the soundboard and turned the lights on inside the booth for Jude as Tommy went to the bookcase to get his tapes.

After seeing Jude slip in the recording booth, Tommy asked, "What's the song like?"

"I don't know," Kwest answered honestly.

"You haven't seen it yet?!" Tommy said incredulously.

"Nope."

"Man-" Tommy started.

Kwest was not hearing this, from _him_. "What?"

"I'm just saying that she would always show me her songs before she'd sing them, for my approval." Tommy said, matter-of-factly.

Kwest was pissed, "Are you trying to say I'm not a good producer? Cause I don't need to control her creativity. I trust her enough to know that she'll make the call when she needs help or is stuck. That's what I'm around for. I won't go _running_ when she needs me. She has enough people in her life that do that."

Seeing that Tommy was still in the studio and Kwest did not look happy, she called for him, "Kwest?

Not looking at her, Kwest responded, "Yeah, we're ready."

Tommy knew Jude had come in at the right moment, who knew what he would have said in response to Kwest calling him out, even if he was right, "Then I'll let 'the man' do his thing."

Knowing Tommy had gotten the message, Kwest smiled, and excused himself, "And 'the man' would thank you, but he thinks his head will hit the guillotine if he doesn't get his ass to work."

"My thoughts exactly," Tommy resounded as he left Kwest and Jude in the studio.


	5. Lay It Down

**A/N**: Thanks for checking this out! I never realized how much fun this was until I started writing SDC. I did something bad today though, in my Journalism class I wrote the skeleton version of this chapter when I was suppose to be taking notes from lecture. :D It's addicting. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I hope you like and **maybe** I'll write some more tonight.

Okay, who I am kidding? I **will** write more tonight.

See ya!

* * *

_Made me believe that we would be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?_

So Damn Clever was almost finished and Jude was anxious. She wanted SME to hurry with recording so Kwest could lay the tracks together. "Kwest, press the button!"

Kwest was a little aggravated. He knew this was important to her, but he didn't like being told how to do his job. "I'm on it, Jude!"

"Then get it!"

Someone didn't get enough caffeine today, he thought to himself.

Speid walked into the studio with a c.d. in hand. SME was finally done recording for So Damn Clever and Jude couldn't have waited any longer.

Speid shoved the c.d. at Kwest, looking a little frazzled. "Dude, here. You laying it down?"

Seeing as Speid was never one to pass up an opportunity to act like a child, Kwest came back at him. "Yeah, Dog. I'm laying it down."

Jude was growing more restless by the second and she didn't need the guys to push her any farther. "Guys, can we bypass the slang? I want to mix this today so I can show D."

"Whoa, Dude. Someone turned into the teacher's pet over night." Speid exclaimed.

"Funny, Vincent." Jude knew how to put Speid in his place.

"And that'd be my cue. See ya, dudes." And with that Speid back up and walked out of the studio door.

Jude needed something to do with herself, seeing as hassling Kwest wasn't getting her anywhere. "I'm gonna get some more coffee, want some?"

"No thanks. I need to 'lay it down.'" Kwest opened the c.d. player near the soundboard and placed the c.d. inside, watching it close on its own.

"And that's my cue." Jude left Kwest to do what he did best.

* * *

Jude was almost done filling her coffee cup when Tommy appeared in the kitchen. "Don't put that away. I'm gonna need that entire pot if I am gonna last another hour."

Jude decided he wasn't worth it and placed the coffee pot back in the machine after Tommy had opened his mouth.

"I-" Tommy started in disbelief that she had done just the opposite of what he asked, even though he knew he shouldn't be surprised.

Seeing Tommy's expression made Jude smile. "You were saying, Quincy?"

Jude and Tommy changed places in the kitchen as Jude needed to add sugar to her coffee since she had finished filling her cup up. "Nothing Jude."

Jude turned to face Tommy as she stirred her cup intently. Tommy pulled the pot out of the machine and started filling his cup. "That's what I thought."

Tommy almost slammed the coffee pot down, until he realized that's what she wanted. She wants to rile me up, but I'm not gonna give her that satisfaction, he thought.

Apparently Tommy's face hadn't caught up with his thoughts. Jude said, smiling, "That vein looks like it's gonna blow. What's the matter?"

Before he started anything with Jude, Tommy finished filling his cup and then placed the pot back with machine. "Look, I'm gonna say this before you throw something at me."

Jude laughed hard. She then smiled and said, "I'll give you that."

Tommy knew he had to get his words out fast once Jude gave him the open invitation. "I want things to work between us. I know you probably hate me. I get that." Jude scoffed.

"I do, Jude. But I'm not going to let you push me away. I'm gonna make this work, just watch."

Jude pretended to be watching Tommy. "I'm watching and you haven't done anything yet that has made me change my mind."

Tommy felt like he had made a dent in Jude's tough exterior, if even for a moment.

"Mark my words, Jude," Tommy said as he got in Jude's face, making her lean back in the counter where her cup was sitting, "You. And. Me. Are. Going. To. Work."

Tommy fell back into his usual stance and started to walk away, smiling his usual smug smile. Jude was pissed, she had given him an inch and he had taken a mile. But it's your fault, she thought, you let him. Jude turned around too quickly and knocked over her coffee, spilling it all over the counter and on her boots. "Damnit!"

Tommy had gotten to her. _Again_.


	6. Vinyl Again?

**A/N:** I love that you guys love this! It's surreal that I even have these thoughts, but fun at the same time. I wrote two new chapters since I last updated; both will be posted tonight. I have to edit the other chapter first. I'm still uncertain how this is going to end or how I will even get there, but I have some kind of idea. Especially since **RocStar129 **said "_jude and tommy r always so cute when they fight! lol_" :D

Thanks also to Miss **Jena Rink** who gave me my first review. I will never forget that. :D

Lastly, here is your update, **McDreamylvr**! How was Grey's tonight :D

I think that's it for now. If I have forgotten something, oh well, I still have one more chapter to add :D

* * *

It was the hour of judgment for Jude and Kwest. 

Was So Damn Clever going to make the cut? Make D happy? 'Keep the family together'?

Jude and Kwest hesitantly walked into Darius' office and sat down on the two chairs that sat in front of his desk. Jude placed the c.d. on top of D's desk and perched at the edge of her chair.

"D, can I just say before you play it, that this was all me. I wrote the lyrics and did the arrangement. Kwest just pressed the buttons."

Kwest was a little hurt. He pressed the buttons _AND_ got her coffee. She forgot that part. "Um, thanks, Jude."

Jude realized what she had said, "What I meant was, if this isn't what you want, then the blame comes down to me. Not Kwest."

"But he's your producer," D insisted.

"But you know how I get," rebutted Jude.

Darius knew she was right. "Point well taken. Let's pop this in."

The moment had come.

It started off rocky, but the chorus came and washed it all away. It was catchy and clearly all about Tommy. Speid's guitar kept them coming back for more, but Jude's lyrics said it all, 'just vanished from my life/didn't even say goodbye.'

_You pulled all the right strings  
Saying all the right things  
Now that you've gotten what you wanted you don't want it anymore_

Now came the hard part, Darius' approval.

He picked up the phone and pounded two buttons before someone picked up.

"Yes, Darius?"

"Sadie, call Vinyl Palace, book Jude for Friday. We have to get this out now before the inspiration fades away." And with that, he hung up on Sadie.

Jude was astonished; she didn't think this would be performance material so soon. But she wasn't going to turn it down. "D, are you serious? Vinyl again?"

"Congrats Jude," Kwest announced.

Jude turned and looked at Kwest, "I owe it all to you. D's talk. 'You the Man'. You made this happen."

Kwest didn't skip a beat, "Can't forget to thank Tommy too, right?"

Jude took a deep breath and said, "In due time, Kwest."

Kwest smiled, "I know, I'm just throwing it out there."

"I got that."

"And _this_." D pointed to the c.d. that now held her future, at least until Friday.

Jude smiled and said, "Thanks, D."

Darius shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? Gotta 'keep the family' together, right?"

All three of them looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll deal with the 'prodigal son' soon, D. I promise."

"I know you will. See if that extra strength will come out in play soon."

"I'll try. I'm gonna tell the guys." Jude walked out of Darius' office and ran to spill the news to SME.


	7. Performance Friday!

**A/N:** I wrote 3 more chapters while I edited this one. They'll be up tomorrow as I still need to edit them. I've kinda found my way about the storyline, but it isn't set in stone, so we'll see how tomorrow goes. I don't have much homework this weekend and my parents are going out of town this weekend too, so I'll have lots of time to write. :D Unless there is the off chance I decide to do something with myself; maybe take a drive or something. Maybe I'll use that as inspiration. :D Who knows?

Anyway, back to the story. Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like.

Oh yeah! I forgot this earlier...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own jack when it comes to this story except for the storyline. Even then I'm probably pushing it.

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Jude pounded on the studio door that was the entrance to SME's domain for the day. 

"Guys, open up! I need to tell you something." No answer. Jude pounded more, getting very frustrated as the seconds passed by.

"Hi, Jude!" Kyle boasted.

Spied scolded Kyle, "Dude, we were supposed to surprise her, not give our presence away."

"Jude, you were saying?" Wally said calmly, as if Spied and Kyle weren't standing next to them at all.

"Thanks, Wally. I knew you were always my favorite." Jude said, smiling.

Spied glared at Jude. "Blow below the belt, Harrison. I thought we shared something special."

"Yeah, like Bart and Lisa Simpson." Wally scoffed.

Jude and Spied turned their heads and faced Wally.

Wally just shrugged. Even I could see it, guys, he thought.

"Anyway, we need to rehearse," Jude spit out.

"What for? We aren't doing anything soon, so can't we just order pizza? I'm feeling saucy!" Spied exclaimed.

"We _are_ doing something. It's called a gig," Jude rebutted.

SME just stared at Jude, mostly in disbelief that they might actually be playing a gig. They all felt it had been too long since the last time they were on stage together.

Jude only smiled that the expressions on the boys' faces. "Maybe you guys have forgotten what they're called, but we have one on Friday."

Light bulbs turned on and wheels turned as Spied finally understood why they were recording earlier. "W-w-wait! It this for that song you had us record today?"

"Precisely," Jude said.

Kyle and Wally joined hands and spun each other around like they were at a hoe down. "Performance Friday! Performance Friday! Performance Friday!"

All Jude could do was laugh. She had missed the guys and how it felt to perform with them. "Okay, kids. Let's get to playing."

SME opened the door to their studio to pick up their stuff to take back to their rehearsal space, when Portia came around the corner. "Jude, I need you for a sec. It'll only take you a bit. Promise."

Jude sighed. "Guys, meet me at our place. I got to hit the fashion police."

"Yeah, Portia?"

Portia was rummaging through a rack of clothes that would have put Miss Carey to shame. "Does Vinyl on Friday ring any bells?

Jude sheepishly admitted, "Yeah about that. I hope you haven't thought up a huge costume or anything. I just want to wear something simple."

"Simple I can do," Jude scoffed and Portia just laughed, "Hey, I _can_ do simple. Let me look over some options tonight and then tomorrow you can check them out. If you don't like them, you can wear what you want. Promise"

Hesitantly Jude agreed. "Alright."

* * *

Tommy walked into D's office after one knock. He needed to get down to business. "D, we need to go over Karma's single. I want to put it out on Friday."

D never looked up from his computer. "Tell Sadie what you need. I'm busy Friday, so you'll have to do it yourself."

Tommy's eyebrows shot up in shock. "You don't want full control? Wow, must be a special occasion. What is it?"

Still Darius focused on his computer. "Nothing special. Jude's performing at Vinyl Palace on Friday and I want things to go over well."

That was news to Tommy's ears. "Jude's performing on Friday? I didn't know that."

This was the moment Darius had been waiting for, so he looked up and focused on Tommy for the first time. "I didn't think it was necessary. Kwest knows because he is her producer. You are producing Karma. Catch my drift?"

So it's like this now, Tommy thought. "Yeah, I do," Tommy stopped as an idea floated into his head, "Hey, why doesn't Karma perform then too? I think she's been away from the stage for a bit. She could use the practice."

Not the usual sarcasm buddy, Darius mentioned, "You seem to have a lot of faith in your girl."

I do, it's Karma I'm worried about, Tommy thought.

"Really, T?" Darius knew that feeling way too well when it came to Tommy.

Slightly embarrassed Tommy said, "Um, I guess I should make sure my mouth is shut the next time I think to myself."

"Yeah, I think so."

As Tommy got up to leave, he left Darius with a few words. "Just think about what I said, D."

"I have."

"And the verdict?"

"Tell her to get to practicing."


	8. Egg Shells For Tommy Q

Jude walked up to the receptionist's desk where her sister was sitting, reading a textbook. "Sadie."

Sadie never looked up. Jude tried again. "Say deeeeeeee…"

Sadie's head sprung up at once; her eyes carrying bags as if she was going away for a 2 week ski vacation in Aspen. "Oh yeah, Jude? Need something?"

"Yeah, did the guys already leave?"

Still groggy, Sadie asked, "What guys?"

"SME!" Jude said, impatiently.

"Oh yeah a couple minutes ago, I think? Or was it hours?"

Hours? Jude thought. "What is your damage?"

"I need sleep, is all."

Jude looked at Sadie, not really believing her.

"Hey Jude," Sadie started, then seeing Jude's expression to hearing The Beatles reference for the umpteenth time, "Sorry about that. How are things with you?"

"Meaning?"

"He Who Sh-"

People, honestly, just say his name, Jude thought. "Tommy?'

Somewhat astonished she was able to say his name, Sadie confirmed Jude's thoughts. "Um, yeah."

Jude shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"You've been walking around on egg shells, then haven't you?"

"I refuse to walk on egg shells for Lil' Tommy Q."

Tommy coming around the corner heard the girls talking. "Then don't, Jude."

Seeing Tommy, Jude needed to leave. "I gotta go, Sadie. Thanks!"

"JUDE!"

Stop being so stubborn and stop, damnit! Tommy thought.

"JUDE!"

Finally Tommy caught up with Jude, just as she opened the door to leave G-Major. He grabbed her arm and held on for dear life. "JUDE! Will you listen to me?"

Jude was able to wrestle out of Tommy's grasp. She turned to face him, and then placed her hands on her hips. "I did already and then what happened? I spilt coffee all over my boots. I can do without getting wet for awhile, thanks."

"Oh really?" Tommy moved his eyebrows up and down, insinuating something other than the wetness from spilt coffee.

"Look pervert, I need to get to rehearsal," Jude said, turning away from Tommy.

"About that. I need to know at what point Shay came in to 'Waste My Time.'"

Jude stopped. Waste My Time? Who cares? Oh, Karma does. I forgot, she thought.

"Why does it matter?" Jude said turning to face Tommy once again, "You were the producer. Figure it out."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought you'd help me out so I didn't have to listen to it again. I need to get Karma's version ready for Friday."

"Fri- He didn't!" Jude hoped she had heard wrong. Friday was mine, she thought.

Trying to feign any knowledge about Friday, Tommy asked, "Who didn't?"

Jude saw right through Tommy's fake front. "YOU!"

"Me?" She didn't know, did she? He thought.

"Yes, you!"

"Not me, I assure you."

If it wasn't him, then-"D!!!!!"

To settle Jude's mad antics, Tommy confessed, "Well, maybe I had some-I'm kidding. JUDE!"

Confessing or not, Tommy had let the cat out of the bag and there was no turning back. Jude knew about Friday now. 'Would she perform, knowing she'd have to share the stage?' Tommy wondered. 'Things will be okay, Jude will get over it. She won't give this opportunity up, she lives to perform,' he thought. 'I know my girl.'

But the voices inside Tommy Q's head wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. 'How well do you know your _girl_, T? How well?'


	9. Mud and Cyclists

**A/N**: I forgot this on the previous chapter. Anyway, here I am supposedly 'working' and still updating and playing with ideas. I think I've finished the first day so far and the next chapter will be the following day, so what I would say is Thursday. Everything from the first 8 chapters took place on Wednesday, then the next couple of chapters will take place on Thursday and I'll probably conclude with everything taking place on Friday at Vinyl Palace, at least that's the idea.

I've already thought up a new story that I'll probably work on this weekend; I have a tentative title and everything. This is bad, when I get really excited about something I get all gung-ho about it and leave everything else to the wayside. I hope I don't do that with this, even though I love writing this stuff now. We'll see how things progress. :D

Until next time:D

p.s. This is a really short chapter, but I felt like I needed it so that Jude could move on with Tommy and her song. I hope it works:D

* * *

Jude didn't walk away from Tommy. She ran. It was the only thing she could think of at the time. However, after 30 minutes of running, well maybe 5, but it felt like 30; she was tired, red in the face, and hurting on all sides of her body.

'I should have known. Jude, _damnit_! You knew this was going to happen. With Darius involved, it was bound to happen. Any invitation to bring an audience and probably some revenue, he was going to take. And then there was Quincy, acting like he knew nothing when he proposed the idea,' Jude thought to herself.

Jude screamed in frustration. Innocent bystanders stared at her as if she had just been let out of a mental institution. She no longer cared how they saw her.

'I needed this. I _really_ needed this. My chance to get away. To break free from this incredibly heartbreaking hold Tommy has on me.'

One tear fell onto the cement and the others just followed. She never even bothered to stop them. It felt good cry and not care. For once.

'Okay, this is it. Jude, you _can_ do this. I know you can. I believe in you, girl. No, no Tommy. All me. I've got _this_. It's in the bag. '

While wiping away her tears and trying to walk at the same time, Jude never saw the cyclist barreling down the sidewalk.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

And in five seconds flat, Jude found herself on her back, in a pile of mud.

I guess I got _this_, Jude thought to herself. She sat there for a couple minutes just laughing, trying to erase the confusion and uncertainty away from her body. When she was done, she walked the rest of the way to rehearse with SME, making sure to watch out for mud and cyclists.


	10. I Have Coffee

**A/N:** Well, I have another chapter to post after this one and then I'll decide how much more I'll write tonight. I just watched tonight's episode of IS and I'm still unsure about it. I won't say anything since I don't want to ruin it for anyone who hasn't seen it, but can I just say, next week should be good. Very good. I hope. :D

Anyway, these next chapters, the two of them, will set the stage for either a really good heartfelt conversation or a down right dirty confrontation. I haven't decided yet, but you'll know soon. :D

Anyway, watch **Instant Star**:D

And **THANKS** for all the awesome reviews...I think my cheeks have permanently fused in this smile I have plastered on my face. It's funny, really:D

* * *

Jude woke with a start. Both her cell phone and alarm clock were blaring, each to its own tune, making things very nauseating. She flipped open her cell to see the name of someone she really didn't want to deal with, especially this early in the morning.

"Jude, shut it off!" Sadie shouted through the bedroom wall that she and Jude shared.

"I'm going to, Sades."

"Thank God!" Sadie exclaimed.

Jude reluctantly sat up in her bed. Should I? she thought. She got up out of bed and walked to her window. Pulling back the curtain, she saw him leaning against the familiar blueness that she had seen so many times before. He looked up just as she let go of the curtain. Within five seconds, her phone was blaring again.

"What do you want?" she answered.

"Come downstairs." He insisted.

"I already saw you-"

"I know. I thought I would take you to G-Major-"

"I have a car and can drive, you know?" she proclaimed.

Tommy tried to bring some familiarity to their early conversation. "Yeah, really fast, then really slow, then really fast. Poor clutch."

Jude didn't need her driving ability to be attacked. "It'll survive, Quincy."

"Yeah, it will, if I'm the driver."

She didn't need this, not now. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"Harrison, I'm not just going to take you to G-Major. I want to show you something."

"I don't have time. I have rehearsal and to go over some ideas with Portia."

"Well, that can wait. This is important."

Jude hardly believed anything that came out of Quincy's mouth these days, at least since he came back. "Is it, really?"

Tommy only had one bullet left in his smoking gun.

"I have coffee, girl."

"Be right down!"


	11. I Need This

**A/N:** This is it. For now, at least. I think I'm gonna write some more tonight since it's raining cats and dogs and I don't feel like being out in the rain right now.

Anyway, have a good Friday night!

* * *

After a really fast shower, pulling some clothes out from the crevices of her room, and a light hit of the blow dryer, Jude was ready.

Jude walked out her house, never even saying goodbye to Sadie. She walked up to Quincy and put one hand on her hip and stuck the other one out in front of her. "Hand it over."

"My my my, testy, aren't we?" Tommy turned to his side and pulled a coffee-filled Styrofoam cup out of one cup holders sitting on top of his Viper. He handed the cup over to Jude; only pulling away once just to play with her mind, but her mind was slow that morning since she never even reacted.

"You know how I am when I don't have caffeine."

"Yeah, it's scary."

"Shut up, Quincy." Jude took one swig of coffee and reveled in the high she felt from the caffeine now running through her veins.

Tommy tipped his head in a signal towards the car. "Let's go."

Taking one long deep breathe, Jude answered, "Fine."

Tommy opened the passenger door of the Viper and motioned for Jude to get in. "Hey, I kept up my end of the deal. Coffee."

Strategically placing herself as far away from any body part of Tommy's as she got in, Jude said, "That's it? What's my end?"

Tommy shut the door and walked around to the driver's side, opening the door. He placed one foot in as he said, "Getting in the car, check. Leaving with me, semi-check, and listening, we'll have to see about that."

Once Jude understood the point of Tommy's surprise getaway, she wanted no part. "Oh," Jude held out her hand that was currently held her coffee, "Can I give back the coffee now?"

Tommy was getting frustrated but tried to hide it. "Jude, please. I _need_ this."

"And I don't?" Jude muttered to herself.

"Not nearly as much," Tommy rebutted.

Jude placed her free hand on top of knee and squeezed. 'Keep the family together,' she thought, even if D screwed me over. _Again_. "Fine. Let's go."

Tommy started the engine as his keys were already in the ignition. He turned his head to face Jude before pulling away from the curb. "You won't regret this. "

Jude stared straight ahead of her and replied, "I'll be the judge of that."

From there they spent what felt like forever in silence and stolen looks, until they reached Tommy's end destination.


	12. You Against Me and Message 37

**Probably the longest A/N in the history of this fan fic: **Hey Guys! You are either thinking _FINALLY!_ or _WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?_Either way, I'm here now. So, here's the thing, I started this chapter off with some crappy idea, remembering as how I had no idea where the heck I was going with this fic. Because I thought the idea was lame, I wrote a second version of this chapter, one I liked more, but one that was extremely shorter than I wanted, so I took a break. Actually, I kinda had to. My step-sister and her kids came over and because my niece was driving me insane, I tried to be the 'cool aunt' and I told her we were going to Chuck E. Cheese's. Chuck E. Cheese's, for those of you that have never been, is a pizza place with loads of games and a mouse that has a band and performs and will come and hang out with the kids. It's kid heaven, I guess, but this idea of mine ranks on my 'worst idea ever' list. I'm so glad I don't have kids of my own. :D

So because of my _bright _idea, we gothome at around 11 and I wasn't really in the writing mood, so I edited both of the versions I had previously written. Then I figured it was time for me to go to bed, so I took my laptop to my room and was suddenly hit with inspiration. It was kinda cool. So anyway, I wrote a third version of this chapter, one that was significantly different from the first two versions, but still kinda said what I wanted. However, because of the way I wrote the third version, it will be in two parts, the latter of which I haven't written yet, but have an idea about. Today, I hope, I will write the second part, edit it, and then post. Writing the third version sucked because I didn't know exactly how to write it without Jude falling for Tommy again or them going back to G-Major with unresolved issues; both are things I didn't want, at least not for this chapter. And then I realized I kinda dug myself in hole in regards to Tommy because I didn't know if I was going with the same reason for why he left on the show or if I was going with something else. And if I went with the show, then I had to bring Darius into the mix and have Jude and him work things out and I didn't know if I really wanted to stretch things that far. See my problem? Probably why I haven't posted anything until now.

I wanted this chapter to be as realistic as possible so I did some research, another reason why this chapter took my forever. It was kinda cool looking this stuff up and kinda frustrating, but that's okay. It's done now, at least the first part of this chapter.

Can I also say, my _bright_ idea might have been a good thing? Depending on how you look at it, but I don't want to give anything away, so I'll stop.

If you read all this, Thanks! You know how my weekend went and if you didn't, that's cool too, I'd probably just skip to the good part anyway. :D

So finally, here it is: You Against Me and Message 37!!!! **ENJOY!!!**

A/N the bottom too:D 

* * *

The normal half an hour drive took at least an hour, but Jude stopped counting after they merged onto Provincial Route 427 N; Provincial Route 400 N had so much traffic. The roads looked so familiar since she had taken the same route to get to Barrie after Tommy left. How things had changed; one minute he was there, then the next telling her he was leaving and didn't know when he was coming back, IF he was coming back and now he was driving her somewhere in Vaughan. Tension in the car had hit an all-time high and would have had to be cut with a cleaver, but luckily, they hit the parking lot easy. Jude was the first one out of the car, not waiting for Tommy to be a gentleman and open her door for her. She took in her surroundings, not knowing what to make of the situation at hand. It was the plaza north of Vaughan Mills, one of the biggest malls in Ontario; it housed Chuck E. Cheese's. When she turned to ask Tommy what the hell they were doing there, he wasn't around. For a few seconds, she turned in multiple circles, like a dog, trying to catch its tail.

"Jude, over here."

Tommy was standing next to the entrance of Chuck E. Cheese's holding the door open, which meant only one thing. Jude stood still for a second trying to catch her ground and stared at Tommy. 'He's kidding, right?' she thought.

"Come on, Jude. We don't have all day."

Jude reluctantly walked up to the entrance and stood in front of Tommy. "I'm not in the mood for kid games or any kind of games for that matter."

"Too bad, so sad for you because I have the car keys." And with that Tommy walked through the door way and let it slam in Jude's face.

* * *

"Sadie, where's Jude."

Sadie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, somewhere around here. I yelled at her this morning to turn off her alarm clock because it woke me up and then I took a shower and when I came out, she was gone. "

"You didn't call her to ask her where she went."

"No, I thought she came here."

"Well, she didn't and I have a fitting with her for tomorrow's performance."

"Portia, she's a big girl. She'll be here."

Portia just shook her head and started to walk away. At the last second, she turned her head and said, "You know Tommy's gone missing too, right?"

Sadie's eyes bulged as if they were about to pop out of her head. "I'll call right now."

* * *

­­­­It was dead silent in Chuck E. Cheese's being that it was midday and all. Just some disgruntled teenage employees cleaning the bathrooms and making sure Chuck E.'s costume wasn't harboring any cheese from the amount of sweat thrown into it daily. Being that they were busy, no one even recognized their two infamous guests.

"Tell me this isn't a measly attempt at winning me a Chuck E. basketball because I was eying that princess tea set, you know." Jude found Tommy at one of the games on the east side of the kid's playroom.

Tommy turned his head slightly, just enough to talk to Jude before getting back to his game. "I'd get you the basketball easy; if you wanted the tea set, I'd just buy you the real thing."

Jude nodded and sat in one of the booths that lined the wall behind Tommy. "Good to know."

Jude watched Tommy intently as he played his game, so much so that Tommy could feel Jude's watchful eyes burning holes in his back. He turned and faced her. "What?"

"You bring here to watch you suck badly at skee ball, Quincy?"

"I suck?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Care to show me how it's done?"

Remembering the last time something like that was said, Jude just laughed. She scooted out of the booth she was sitting in and walked over to Quincy. She took the ball from his hand and in one fluid movement, rolled the ball along the lane. It landed in the tube labeled '100.' Tommy just shook his head, while Jude smiled gigantically. Quincy pulled a token from his jacket pocket and tapped Jude on the shoulder.

"You against me."

Jude stared at him before answering. "One game and then we do what we came here for."

"Deal."

* * *

"Damnit, Jude. Answer your phone," Sadie said to herself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign."

Sadie looked up and smiled, "Of what?"

"Being certifiable."

"If you worked here then you'd be close too."

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

Realizing what she had just said, Sadie tried a compliment instead. "No, you're too special to be chopped liver."

"Thanks, Sadie."

"Anytime, Kwest."

* * *

11 games later and Jude was still kicking Tommy's ass; it was 9 to 2, Jude. The two games Tommy won were only because at one point Jude mysteriously lost 2 balls and couldn't finish her game, thereby disqualifying her and then, Tommy tried to be funny and play in Jude's lane, adding two zeros to her score.

Jude finished Game 12 in record time. 450 to Tommy's 120. The skee ball lane Jude was on started to blare and its lights lit up and spun. Jude didn't know what she had done to make the machine spazz like that.

"Nice job, Harrison. You break it, you buy it."

"Funny Quincy. You brought me here, so I think you should be courteous and buy it for me. You know, in place of the tea set."

"And what would you do with a broken skee ball machine?"

"No clue."

"Relax, guys. No one broke it. She just won the bonus on skee ball, but seeing as there aren't any tickets coming out of her lane; it'd be safe to say that the machine ran out." One of the teenage employees came around the corner and kneeled next to Jude's lane. He took a key and opened the lane, reveling the machine that spit out the tickets for its winners.

"How many tickets did she win?"

"Um, whatever the bonus board says," the employee replied, lifting his head to look at the board on top of the wall where the skee ball lanes resided.

"Looks like 1200. No one has been able to win the bonus in awhile, can you tell?" the kid said, sarcastically.

Jude stood next to Tommy and rested her hands on his shoulders, before pointing to her lane that had been fixed and was now in the process of spitting out 1200 tickets. "And that's how it's done, Q."

* * *

"Jude, this is message 37. This is the last one I'm going to send you since you _obviously_ don't care that we are all worried sick here at G-Major. If you're with Tommy, bring him back alive so I can take great pleasure in kicking his ass. Jude, call me back as soon as possible. I just want to make sure you're okay and that Tommy hasn't done anything stupid. Please Jude, just answer your phone. Tommy, I swear if you have done something to my sister and you're listening to this, I WILL kick your ass, and then I'll let Kwest have at you and then Darius. CALL ME BACK, DAMNIT!"

* * *

"I need to tell you why I left." Jude sat across the table from Tommy, while she folded her tickets by 5's.

Focused on her tickets, Jude never looked up. "Honestly, I don't care anymore. I wanted to know before, but now I feel like it wouldn't matter anyway."

"Well, even if it doesn't matter, I still want to tell you." Jude looked away, never giving Tommy the answer he wanted.

"Thanks, Jude."

"Don't thank me; thank the Sponge Bob Squarepants game over there, that's what's keeping my attention at the moment."

Tommy laughed, "I guess I deserve that."

Jude finally faced Tommy. "You think?"

"Are you gonna hear me out?' Tommy pressed.

"I don't think it really matters. Remember, you have the car keys."

"Jude-" Tommy started abrasively.

"Quincy," Jude rebutted.

"'What are you, 5?" Tommy asked angrily.

Jude looked like she was in deep thought and then shook her head. "Last time I checked it was 17. Remember, the reason why you and I aren't suppose to be together? But I'll be 18 soon enough."

"This is just proof-" Tommy started, more to himself than to Jude.

"Proof of what? That you ran away because you were too scared. That you offered me something you couldn't take back, so you did the next best thing: RUN?" Jude's voice rose as she spit out accusations that Tommy didn't want to hear.

"Jude, it wasn't like that." Tommy tried to subside the conversation.

Jude looked at Tommy sadly. "Tell it to someone who cares."

Jude got up and walked away, leaving Tommy confused and drained with her 1200 tickets and purse, just as it started to vibrate.

* * *

.

**A/N: **So was my _bright_ idea a good thing? I have a new idea I just thought of, so that'd will be added to Part 2. You will also see more Karma and SME. :D

There was something else I was gonna say, but my mind gets sidetracked very easily, so if I remember, I'll tell you later.

THANKS FOR READING!!!


	13. Stupid, No Way Jose!, and Club Comeback

**A/N:** HEY!! I know it's been like a week or so. Sorry...My birthday was on Friday, so you know how those things go. I celebrated until Sunday. :D

Anyway, I know I said the whole Jude/Tommy thing would be a two-parter, but the more I kept writing the farther I got from actually having the 'conversation,' so I decided that I would just make it a three-parter...Sorry.

However, in some good news, I have figured out what I'm going to do with Tommy leaving and stuff, so that's good. I don't know if there is anything else to be said. I hope I can finish the 'conversation' by Friday. If I get started tonight, then maybe.

This chapter took me awhile to write since I didn't know how I was going to do this, but after editing and thinking, I got something out of it, which is this chapter.

Thank you guys for all the reviews!!! It is much appreciated!!! I still can't believe so many of you have read this. :D

* * *

Sadie entered Portia's work area, or as they all knew it, The Closet, ferociously. "She's not answering, Portia!" 

Quincy's ex-wife looked at Sadie, unfazed. "Don't worry, Sadie. She's a big girl, remember?" Portia said, laying the fake sincerity on thick.

Sadie swallowed hard. "I'm sorry about that. I'm just cranky. Losing sleep, you know."

Portia turned her attention to Jude's apparel list for her Vinyl Palace performance. "Story of my life."

"I'm worried about her," Sadie confessed.

"Don't be. If I know Tommy, he's taken her somewhere 'special,' worked on some music, and got Jude to swoon over him again. They'll come back happy and Jude will love her producer all over again. It will be as if nothing happened."

Sadie was not happy with the bomb Portia had laid on her lap. "I hate him. Who does he think he is? Jude won't believe him!"

Portia turned to look at Sadie in the face. "That's what I said."

* * *

Tommy looked around for Jude. He pulled Jude's purse closer to him and opened it. He fished around for Jude's cell until he found it. It was still vibrating. He opened it and saw 37 voicemails and 37 missed calls. He laughed when he saw who they were all from. Sadie. Tommy pressed 'send' on Jude's voicemail and listened to Message 37 left by Sadie. He shook his head when he was done. "Sadie, Sadie, Sadie." 

Tommy decided to mend fences that weren't entirely broken yet. He looked through Jude's phone to her text messages and created a new one. 'Sades, T & I R fine. Tlkd & R gd nw. Hpy 2 hv hm bk. Msd hm lts! B HOME sn! Lv, JUDE.' He pressed send, waited for it to send properly, and then erased it so Jude would never know. He placed the phone back where he found it. Tommy scooted out of the booth and went on a hunt for Jude. "Jude, I'm coming," he said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Sadie's phone beeped and she jumped almost out of her chair. 

She had received a new text message from none other than her sister. Sadie opened the text message and read it, part of her wanting to know where she was and if Tommy was with her and the other part of her wanting to scream and cuss at Jude for falling for Tommy's shit all over again, if that's what had happened. Her eye's skimmed the message. Sadie was very close to chucking her phone across the room until she saw who was on the other side. Kwest. Seeing Kwest, Sadie calmed down a few notches, but she was still very irritable. She couldn't believe her sister, so she texted her back. 'HW CULD U B SO STUPID:'

* * *

When Jude walked away from Tommy, she didn't know where to go. At first, she thought she would just leave, but realized she'd left her purse and phone at the booth and it would ruin her plans if she went back to get them, so she stayed. Her next plan was to hide in the girl's bathroom, but it was being cleaned, so that made that plan a 'no'. Finally, she decided that the play area on the other side of Chuck E. Cheese's looked like it could hide her for days. It was new, as it had more slides and hideouts than the old ones Jude had played in as a kid. She took the first open chute and climbed her way up it. Once she got to the top, she was able to see the entire floor plan of Chuck E.'s. She even saw Tommy. She saw him grab her purse and take out her phone. She saw him open it and listen to something, shaking his head. Jude thought he was going to leave her phone alone after listening to whatever he was listening to, but she saw he had other things on his mind. Jude watched Tommy intently as he pushed buttons on her phone and then closed it. "What the hell is he doing?" Jude whispered to herself. She saw him put her phone away and get up, starting to search for her. Jude's next thoughts were frantic. "Where do I go now?"

* * *

"Kwest, where's my producer?" Karma tossed herself leisurely into one of Studio A's leather chairs and spun slowly. 

Kwest scoffed as he tried to mix one of Patsy's songs. "_Your_ producer?"

"Yeah, _your_ former best friend," Karma spit out during one of her slow turns.

Kwest was not happy. He scooted away from the soundboard in an attempt to free himself from making any drastic moves on Patsy's recording from the heavy feelings that were being thrown at him as Karma spoke. "Look, whatever you think happened between T and me, squash those ideas. They are none of your business."

Karma ever so dramatically brought her chair to a stop and looked Kwest in the eye before she opened her mouth. "If you haven't noticed, this is G-Major. Anything between you two will come out eventually. It's only a matter of time. Secrets won't stay secrets for long."

Kwest leaned forward and matched Karma's body posture. "Is that a threat, Karma?"

Karma smiled seductively. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes perusing over Kwest as he sat in front of her. "Nope. It's a fact." Karma bounced out of her chair and sashayed to the studio exit, closing the door as she left.

"That's what I was afraid of," Kwest replied softly.

* * *

Tommy walked around Chuck E.'s for a bit before truly trying to find Jude. The first place he checked was the girl's bathroom, but seeing as it was still being cleaned and Jude was not a fan of bleach, he figured that was a 'no'. Next, he checked behind the counters of the register. No one was around to tell him he wasn't allowed back there as he wasn't an employee so he did it anyway. When Tommy couldn't find Jude anywhere on the floor, he became very frustrated. Neither of them had time for this. "And she said she wasn't in the mood for games," Tommy muttered to himself. He walked aimlessly before he heard a sudden movement in one of the tunnels above his head. He turned quickly and came face to face with Jude. 'Get down here!' Tommy mouthed. 

'No way, Jose!' Jude rebutted.

Tommy spoke to Jude for the first time in the past thirty minutes. "My name isn't Jose, Jude. It's Tommy."

Jude had to raise her voice in order for Tommy to hear her through the plastic that separated them. "Funny, Q. I'm not going down there."

"So if I want you, I have to come get you?" Tommy questioned.

Jude brought her face closer to the plastic, but far enough that her face didn't actually touch it. She didn't need any more germs on her body than she already had. "You always want what you can't have, Quincy."

Tommy smiled widely. "True, but I always get what I want."

* * *

"Hey Karma Chameleon," Spiederman shouted across the lobby of G-Major. Karma turned to face SME from her place in the kitchen. She stared and then smiled at them. Finally, she walked over to the boys and sat down next to Wally. 

"You guys making a Club comeback?" Karma started, then raised her hand as if a teacher was going to call on her, "Can I guess who Boy George is? Spiederman looks like he could handle it." Karma got off the sofa and walked away towards her studio, never looking back. If she did, she would have been very pleased. Wally and Kyle stared at Spied with their mouths opened wide.

"She-" Wally started. He stopped since he had no idea how to process what just happened.

A couple seconds of silence passed before anyone spoke again.

"For the record, I am NOT John Moss," Kyle finished.

"Me neither," Wally shuddered at the thought.

"For the record, SHUT UP!" Spiederman jumped off the couch and stormed off to the restroom to cool himself down.

* * *

Tommy turned to the nearest tunnel opening and climbed right in, making it look effortless. Inside the tunnel was another story. Every movement that Tommy made had the tunnel creaking and moaning, and not in a good way either. Tommy's body started to ache as he made his way through the various tunnels. "This is killer on the knees," Tommy said to himself. 

"Jude, where-"

"Polo!"

Tommy shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me."  
"Do I loo-wait, you can't see me," Jude said in realization.

Tommy chuckled. "Can't get anything past you, can I, Harrison?"

"Shut up, Quincy."

Various moments of silence passed between Jude and Quincy. The only thing being heard was the squeaking of the plastic underneath the weight of Jude and Tommy's bodies.

"Hey, why did you bring me here?" Jude asked, almost afraid of the answer.

After a few seconds of silence, Tommy answered. "It's quiet."

"So no one can hear my screams?" Jude questioned, smiling.

Tommy grinned widely. "Jude, I'm too much of a gentleman to bring you here for your first time."

Jude almost choked at Tommy's answer, but her caffeine kick from earlier was making her comebacks quick-witted. "Who said it would have been my first time?"

* * *

­­­­­­Spiederman slammed the bathroom door shut. "Mason is Boy George," Spiederman spit out, staring at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. A flush resounded throughout the bathroom and Spied was a bit scared at who was behind the stall. 

"I'm Boy George?"

Spied turned five shades of red as he realized who had heard him. "Just my luck," Spied muttered.

"No one is a better Boy George than Quincy."

Spied's eyes widen as he watched Mason wash his hands.

"I second that. Coif is always perfect. I think if he added some eyeliner, he could give Boy a run for his money."

Mason laughed. "So who got your panties in a knot, Vince?"

'Add insult to injury. Thanks Mas.' Spied thought to himself.

"Miss Karma Chameleon."

Mason nodded his head. "Ahhh…that'd explain the Club references."

Spied backed up and leaned against the cool tile wall of the bathroom with his arms across his chest. "Yeah, Karma thought I'd make a great Boy if we were planning on making a Club comeback."

Mason pulled out a couple paper towels and began drying his hands. "I agree."

"What?!" Spiederman bounced off the restroom wall as if a spider had been climbing next to his head.

Mason rolled his eyes. "No, not Boy George, but Boy George."

Spiederman's face contorted to match his confusion. "Do you actually understand yourself when you talk cause I sure as hell don't." Spied walked up to a sink and placed his hands on the countertop, leaning against them.

Mason sighed. "I meant his stage presence. You could pull off Boy George without the flamboyant tendencies." He leaned his back against the countertop so that his face was the only thing that faced Spied.

Spied tilted his head. "You think so?" he asked.

Mason turned around and looked into the mirror as Spied looked at his own reflection. "Yeah, a nice ribbon in the hair, some sparkly earrings, and vibrant eye shadow. I think we'd have ourselves the Canadian Boy George."

* * *

Tommy's face started to heat as Jude rebutted his sexual innuendo with her own comeback. 

"And now I know what keeps the girls coming back for more."

Tommy heard Jude's voice resound from behind him. He tried to turn his head to face her, but the space between the plastic walls was only large enough to fit his body facing in one straight direction. So Tommy did the next best thing. He used his Boyz Attack education to his benefit and shook his ass.

Jude cackled.

"I'm used to making girls swoon, not cackle," Tommy said, effortlessly.

Jude's mouth shut tight and she narrowed her eyes. She was so close to kicking Tommy-What was going to stop her? Jude slid a little closer to Tommy without saying anything.

"Jude?" Tommy asked, worried.

Oomph. Tommy's arms and knees fell straight out and his body slid a few inches farther down the tunnel.

Neither of them said anything to each other.

Jude sat with her legs straight out in front of her and leaned back on her hands. Tommy found another tunnel to the right of him that allowed him to turn his body to face Jude. He turned his body around and stared at Jude from the opposite side of the long tunnel that they both housed.

"You are going to live to regret that, Harrison."

"Oooo, really?" Jude said mocking Tommy.

"Yes." Tommy didn't take any more time before jumping into lion-mode, where he ran, or rather kneeled, after his prey, which was Jude. Jude saw the look in Tommy's eyes and got scared. She started to fumble backwards, trying to get out the tunnel that she was currently in. Who knew a kick in the ass would upset him that much? Jude thought. Fumbling caused Jude to take longer than it should have to get out of the tunnel and she was too late for Quincy. He reached out in front of him and pulled on Jude's converse. Hard. Jude tried to use her free leg as a buffer in an effort to get away from Tommy's grasp, but even she knew it was futile. Her body slid towards Tommy's eventually finding itself being suffocated by the weight of him. Jude tried her damndest not to look Tommy directly in the eye, but there wasn't much else to look at but more of Tommy. Tommy pulled Jude's face closer than it already was, in what many in the field of theatre would call 'Hit or Kiss' range.

"Jude…" Tommy growled.

* * *

**A/N: ** I don't know how music you guys know about, so in reference to the **Culture Club**, **Karma Chameleon**, **Boy George**, and **John Moss** stuff: **Culture Club**: 80's band who had a popular song called **Karma Chameleon**. Members included **Boy George** lead singer and **John Moss** drummer. **George** and **Moss** had an infamous romantic relationship, which is why _Kyle_ and _Wally_ were so against being Moss, if _Spied_ was Boy George. 

Figured I'd give you some background, just in case. FYI: 'Karma' is loads of fun to sing loudly in your car. :D


	14. I Can, But I Don't Want To

**A/N:** HEY! Here is the third part of the Jommy conversation that I have been beating my brains trying to write for the past two weeks. Personally, I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. I just think it's mediocre. I've said most of what I wanted to say as far as Tommy and Jude go, but the one thing I am happy about is that unlike the other versions of chapter 11 I had previously written, I left Jude in a good place; at least from my stand point. I was completely against Jude and Tommy going right back to being love friends since I don't think that realistically that would happen, maybe for some girls, but not Jude and I also didn't want Jude to hold this over Tommy's head forever because I think she realizes just as much as anyone else that people make mistakes and Tommy has never been perfect, no matter how hard he may try to be. I added some more SME stuff to this chapter too, but as far as they go, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep the storyline I currently have for them. I think I've said all I wanted to say.

Next chapter will probably be the last chapter that takes place on Thursday. It will also most likely just be filler for Friday, but I'm not sure yet.

Oh yeah, **Pickyfan** said "_I'm pretty sure I know wut's gonna happen next!!_" You think you know, but you have no idea. Okay, cheesy MTV reference. Sorry, my mind's spacy right now.

Read and be merry! Or whatever:D

Read the A/N at the end too:D

* * *

The voices in Tommy's head suddenly appeared. 'Don't do it. Don't do it-You know you want to. She wants it too.' 

Tommy pulled away from Jude slightly. "SHUT UP!!" Tommy exclaimed to the air.

Jude's eyes widened. "I didn't say anything."

Realizing what had happened, Tommy whispered, "Sorry."

Jude shook her head slightly. "I bet you are."

Tommy tried his best to relax given the situation he had put the two of them in; a small enclosed space with body parts touching everywhere.

Jude tried to pick her head up as her hair was getting caught on the metal fasteners in the plastic underneath her; the farther her head moved, the closer she got to Tommy. She was at his ear when she said, "Now when you said I'd live to regret that, did you mean you were going to suffocate me to death?"

Tommy looked at Jude confused. "No."

"Then can you ease up a bit, I think you crushed a rib," Jude said as if her windpipes were closing in. Tommy just stared at her.

"I promise I won't run. You've already done that."

"Jude-" Tommy started as he moved clumsily to his side so that Jude could breathe once again. Jude and Tommy may have had room to breathe, but things were still close; Tommy's hip bone was half an inch from touching the top of the plastic tunnel.

"I get it," Jude said, letting her body absorb the air around her. She let her hair fall across her chest so that it wouldn't grab on any fasteners.

"No, you don't," Tommy said.

"Then explain it to me."

Exasperated, Tommy said, "I've been trying to for the past-"

"I'll shut up then," Jude said honestly.

"You will?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Astonishing, I know."

"Just a bit."

Jude's eyes met Tommy's and they held their glance for a few seconds before Tommy broke away, sheepishly.

Slowly Tommy confessed, "Well, you were right. I ran for all the reasons you said I did."

"You know I love when I'm right."

Tommy wasn't in the mood for her bragging. "Jude-"

Jude continued to stare at Tommy, her eyes never leaving him. She couldn't read his face at the moment, but it didn't matter. "Okay."

Tommy finally looked up, almost afraid, wondering if the past thirty seconds had been a dream. "That's it?"

Jude grinned. "You look like I was going to bite you. Yeah, that's it."

"I just-"

Jude grabbed Tommy's face like he had done to her a few minutes prior. She held his gaze while she talked so he could see the hurt that deepened as she spoke. "You what, Tom? Thought I'd keep hating you? I can't do this anymore. It was fun for a while, but now I'm just tired of it. Of it all."

Realization had hit Tommy. I did it. I broke her, he thought. "What are you saying?"

Jude took a deep breath before she continued. "I need you to promise you won't run away anymore. You think you were the only one who was scared. I can't do this alone, you know."

Tommy nodded his head, agreeing. "Neither can I."

Jude laughed softly. "That makes perfect sense."

"What?"

"You run away because you can't do this alone," Jude said smiling.

"Shut up, Harrison."

"You think you're protecting me? You are only pushing me away."

"I made a mistake," Tommy confessed.

Jude threw up one hand in relief. "Thank God! You've finally owned up to it."

"Is that what this is about? Me admitting my failure?" Tommy asked.

"No. It's admitting you're not perfect," Jude answered.

Tommy just stared at her. So I'm not perfect, I get it, he thought.

"Let me let you in a little secret. You may make my music perfect, but you can't make yourself perfect," Jude whispered.

"You really know how to compliment a guy."

Jude shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, it's my forte."

Tommy smiled, but Jude didn't.

"I don't want to hate you anymore. I'm over this. You don't want be with me. I'll get over it. But I need you in my life because if I've learned anything these past few months, it's that I can't do this without you," Jude said slowly, her eyes still showing the pain she felt.

Well, I can, but I don't want to, she thought to herself.

Tommy's eyes began to match Jude's. "I am truly sorry, Jude."

"I know you are. Just don't let it happen again because I may forgive, but I don't forget."

* * *

"I need more blue here. Don't you think?" Spied asked, pointing to the crease in his left eye lid. 

Mason met SME in the bathroom with such glee he looked like a kid in a candy store. "Hey, I got the razor!"

Spied backed up. "Whoa. That's where I draw the line. No shaving of the man brows."

Mason scoffed. "Men: can't live with them, can't live without them."

* * *

­­­"Can we leave now? I'm starting to itch," Jude said as she tried to scratch her back. 

Tommy pulled away from Jude as far as possible. "Um, yeah. You don't have fleas, do you?"

Jude just shrugged. "Only time will tell."

Tommy shuddered. "See ya, Jude."

Tommy, surprisingly, was able to slide past Jude rather quickly, leaving her to rub against the plastic behind her to relieve her itching back.

"Tommy!"

* * *

­"Let me take a picture so we can do this again tomorrow," Mason said, motioning for SME to get into formation.  
"Say cheesy!" 

"CHEESY!!" SME shouted in unision.

Kwest stopped in his tracks as he entered the men's restroom at G-Major. "Do I even want to know?"

"Some things are better left alone," Spied said.

Kwest tried his best not to stare. "Well, then, get on with your business."

"Thanks Producer Man," SME said together.

"Yeah," Kwest said slowly, shaking his head before walking to a stall and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So much for a knight in shining armor, I get stuck with a boy bander in parachute pants," Jude said as Tommy helped her exit the tunnel they were just in. 

"Low blow, Harrison," Tommy said.

"That's how you like them, isn't it?" Jude said smiling widely. She fixed her shirt and then started to walk towards the booth they shared hours prior. Tommy stopped her as he grabbed her right arm. Jude turned to face him.

"So we're good, girl?"

Jude was silent for a second. "No."

Tommy threw Jude arm down. "WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Don't get your bandana in a bunch," Jude started, as she continued with her explanation, "This takes time, Quincy. It's not going to happen overnight. Someday, I will be able to trust you again and when that day comes, then we'll be good."

Tommy nodded. "Fair enough, but you'll let me know when that day comes, right?" Tommy asked.

Jude just shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk away.

"Jude!" Tommy exclaimed, but she was already at their booth, checking her cell phone.

* * *

**A/N:** First person to name the song lyric I have used in this chapter will get a preview of the next chapter!!! So you know, it has to deal with Instant Star, however, you may or may not have heard it on the show. The song title is in the lyric I have used. It may take some perusing on the net for you to find it, unless you have the song and can automatically tell what it is. 

I only know of one song lyric that I used, so if you give me something else that you have found, Kudos to you, but it won't count. :D


	15. An Idiot and A Homerun

**A/N**: SO...Here is the new chapter. This is the one I previously thought would be filler for Vinyl, but I surprised myself by writing something completely off the wall. It practically wrote itself, minus the little edits I did do. I don't know what to say about it. It kinda takes the whole storyline I had in my head and flushes it down the toilet...sort of. Oh well. I kinda like it this way and then kinda not, if that makes any sense. I wrote the later part of this chapter a little differently, so I personally don't think it sounds like the rest of what I've written, which may be a good thing because of its context. Who knows? Anyway, I like the chapter overall.

**WINNER WINNER WINNER**: **LuvTommy56**!!! She won the preview as she named the song that I used in the last chapter, "I Can, But I Don't Want To." The song was 'Some Things Are Better Alone' by Mr. Tyler Kyte, aka Spiederman. FYI: If you haven't listened to it, you should :D Thanks to **LuvTommy56**, **McDreamyLvr**, and **Little Jude Q** for playing!!

I continue to forget this, so before I do _again, _here it is. **DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything Instant Star or Canada related. I also do not own the song that is used in this chapter. It is by one of my favorite 80's One Hit Wonders. Read the A/N at the bottom to know song title and artist if you don't know or don't look it up. :D

I think that's it for now.

BTW, did this week's IS kick butt or what? I actually cried because I felt bad, but at least Jude knows now. And Tommy? Thank God! It took him long enough. I also have to say, ever since Tim Rozon's The-N podcast, I've wanted to see the IS Mini that he wrote with Tommy and Portia and now that I have, it wasn't bad. He's a decent writer. :D

So read or don't. Whatever.

* * *

"Me? Stupid?" Jude thought aloud, "Did she see my math test?" 

Tommy finally made his way to their booth. He leaned against one of the booth seats as Jude threw her phone back into her purse. "What's this rambling?"

"No, Sadie texted me asking me how stupid could I be."

Tommy remembered his previous text message. He scratched the back of his head as he answered nervously. "Hmmm? I wonder why she would say that."

"Yeah, I know." Jude shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, I'll deal with her when we get home."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Tommy agreed with her, trying to dismiss the guilt that was starting to creep over him.

Jude took her tickets to the prize counter and sat them down as Tommy followed her. The teenager that had helped Jude previously came out from the back with Jude's prize and rolled a Chuck E. basketball on the counter. Tommy picked it up and Jude winked at the employee before pushing all 1200 tickets across the counter to him. The employee blew a kiss at Jude and she smiled widely. Tommy just shook his head. Tommy started to bounce the basketball as he and Jude turned to exit Chuck. E's. Finally outside, Jude was the first to speak as she looked at her watch.

"Man, D is gonna flip!"

Tommy stopped playing with the basketball and turned to Jude. He shook his head and said, "No, he knows." Tommy handed the basketball to Jude as they made their way to the viper.

Jude scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Everyone is so chummy with D now. 'Keep the family together, Jude."'

Tommy laughed as he started, "What-"

"Nevermind," Jude interrupted.

"-cause I know you are not talking about your family cause then you would have failed," Tommy finished, still laughing.

Jude threw the basketball at Tommy's perfect coif.

"Ow!" Tommy resounded, while rubbing his head.

Jude stood in front of Quincy with her hands on her hips. "Have you always been an idiot? Or have I always missed that?"

"What?" Tommy asked still rubbing his head.

"Do you not remember what this past year has been like for me?" Tommy just stared at Jude, "I don't need you to throw my messed up family back in my face."

"Jude, I thought we were good," Tommy said confused.

"No, we are good when I can trust you again and today is NOT that day!" Jude yelled at Tommy. Jude walked away from Tommy to the passenger side of the Viper and leaned against it.

Tommy made his way to Jude. "Are we seriously fighting?"

"Yeah, I only fight like this with you, no one else," Jude spat bitterly, looking Tommy in eye.

"Yeah, me too." Tommy thought to himself as he walked to the driver's side.

Jude turned to face Tommy from across the Viper. "Can we just go home? I don't. Just. Let's go," Jude let out in frustration.

"Fine by me," Tommy said in agreeing.

As soon as Tommy unlocked both doors, the two of them jumped in without a word. Their minds were working at full speed once they sat down. 'Stupid-What the hell was he thinking?-Real smooth, Quincy-Wait, he wasn't thinking?-Way to work things out-He just loves to piss me off-Stupid, Q!'

Simultaneously the pair grunted in frustration. Jude looked at Tommy as he stared back at her. A smirk grew on each face as Tommy peeled out of the parking lot.

Once they hit Provincial Route 427 N for the second time that day, a special tune hit the airwaves into Tommy's car. "There will always be that one that confuses the hell out of you, but is all you'll ever need."

Jude rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for love. She reached out in front of her to change the station, but Tommy was faster. Jude's hand landed on Tommy's and stayed there for a few seconds. Tommy looked at her as he changed lanes.

"Don't even think about it. My car. My rules. My radio."

Jud quickly pulled her hand away and placed it on her lap.

"My car. My rules. My radio," Jude said mocking Tommy as the first line of the 80's hit floated into the confines of Little Tommy Q's blue viper.

_Kissing you is not what I had planned_

Jude stopped her mocking. Her whole body turned rigid and all she could do was stare straight ahead of her. She tried so hard to pretend like she wasn't listening to the song, but she couldn't get the first line out of her head; she had to listen.

_And now I'm not so sure just where I stand_

And so was the dance of Jude and Tommy. Jude knew. The song was displaying the tumultuous 'thing' that had been going on for the almost the past three years. Ironically, no one was listening but the two of them.

_I wasn't looking for true love_

_But now you're looking at me_

Tommy had heard the song before, but it never rang true. Until now. He knew the song and knew what it could mean. He hadn't been looking for true love then, but what about now?

_You're the only one I can think of_

_You're the only one I see_

Tommy and Jude tried to sneak sideways glances at the same time, both getting caught by the other. With both of them facing front, pretending to focus on the road ahead of them, the chorus started and every wall that had been put up, broken down, and haphazardly rebuilt that day, slowly melted away.

_All I need_

_Is just a little more time_

_To be sure what I feel_

_Is it all in my mind?_

_Cause it seems so hard to believe_

_That you're all I need_

Jude remembered her supposed 'Sweet Sixteen.' Time. Was that all he needed? 'He's had almost two years, now what?' she thought.

_Yes it's true we've all been hurt before_

_But it doesn't seem to matter anymore_

Jude had been hurt, numerous times in one day sometimes. But Tommy? 'He runs before he can get hurt," she thought, 'but doesn't even matter? He is still here even after all the pain.'

_It may be a chance we're taking_

_But it always comes to this_

'Can I do this?' Tommy thought, 'After everything? For her?' Would both of them be willing to take that chance? For each other and not themselves?

_If this isn't love we're making_

_Then I don't know what it is_

As they sat and absent-mindedly watched the scenery pass before them, their thoughts became one. 'What are we? Technically nothing more than artist and producer. Sometimes friends. Sometimes more. Was it love? Could it be? Or would we always be running? From each other? From it all?'

_All I need_

_Is just a little more time_

_To be sure what I feel_

_Is it all in my mind?_

_Cause it seems so hard to believe_

Tommy knew. Time was the answer. No one knew for sure what could be or what would be, but with time they could figure things out. Make things right.

_No stars are out tonight_

_But we're shining our own light_

_And it's never felt so bright_

Together they seemed solid. Made great music. Brought out the best in each other. Was it enough?

_Cause girl the way I'm feeling_

_It's easy to believe_

_That you're all I need_

This was it. Bases loaded. Two outs. Full Count. Together they were at the plate. It was hit or miss. All or nothing. Winning the World Series or going home second best and the first loser.

_Ahhhh_

_You're all I need_

_Oooooh ahhhh_

Merging onto Provincial Route 400 N, the last line of the song faded into thin air. Tommy shut off the radio and looked at Jude. Her eyes said it all. There were no words, but they had just hit a homerun. Together.

* * *

**A/N: **So...what did you think:D

The song I used is called 'All I Need' by Mr. One Hit Wonder and Melrose alum, Jack Wagner :D

I like to think that this song is from Tommy's perspective, which makes Jude, Heather Locklear :D

Heather is also Melrose alum and current Wagner love buddy, or so I read, but then again I don't believe everything I read, so yeah.

Oh, how I miss Melrose Place. Can't you tell? Sorry for the baseball analogy, I watched my Dodgers play so it was kinda stuck in my head. :D

Okay, I am done. For _real_ this time.


	16. Break A Leg, Yo Momma

**A/N: **I'M BACKKKKKK! Finally. :D

Anyway, I went to Arizona for my cousin's graduation and so I wrote this partly while I was there. I am also writing another fan fic called 'Back At Your Door' and that has been what I've been up to instead of writing on this one. Sorry! But I am happy to start writing on this one again because I missed the humor. :D

So hopefully I will update again tonight or something since I already started the next chapter. Who knows:D

Read the A/N at the bottom, it gives clarification and background on something.

HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!

THANKS:D

* * *

She quickly opened her eyes, only to shut them just as fast. 'It could not already be morning,' Jude thought, 'but at least there aren't any ringing phones or alarms.'

It was Friday morning to be exact and she had a half an hour before she had to drag herself to practice and a fitting that never got accomplished after yesterday's eventfulness. 'It was weird,' she thought, 'I expected it, but not the way it happened. Cheesy 80's was not Quincy's forte until yesterday.'

How much can a car ride change, right?

Jude opened her door and yelled out into the hallway, "Sadie?!" 'Already gone?' Jude thought, 'Thank God, I get the bathroom to myself.'

Jude hopped in the shower only to realize that Sadie had taken all the hot water _again_. A cold mist entered the bathroom through the open window adding to the already frigid temperatures being pounded onto Jude's skin.

1, 2, 3…Go! Jude thought as she stuck her head underneath the showerhead, bracing herself for some cold reality.

She added some color-enhancing shampoo and then rinsed, making sure to get all the suds out. A quick use of her razor in all the right places and she ended her shower with a fast lather of cucumber melon shower gel.

She was done. T-minus 10 minutes.

As she ran downstairs, Jude grabbed her jacket and made a quick stop in the kitchen for a pop tart before heading out the door to her car.

On her Mustang's windshield laid a note and one long stem rose.

Jude pulled the note and rose from under the windshield wiper and opened her car door. She lightly tossed the rose on the dashboard, while trying to back out of her driveway and hold the note at the same time.

Jude had 5 seconds before she was late as she entered the G Major parking lot. She pulled into a stall and sat there for the 5 seconds.

'Pull yourself together, Harrison,' she thought. 'You have worked too damn hard for some song to mess you up.' Jude finally opened the note that she had practically strangled in the drive to G Major.

_Break a leg, Girl._

_-Quincy_

Jude rolled her eyes. 'He is so 25 sometimes,' she thought.

Jude opened her door and pulled out her jacket and the pop tart she grabbed early, leaving the note and rose behind. She kicked the door closed and took one final deep breath before turning around.

Quincy and Kwest were trying to do a load-in while SME leaned against the wall and watched as they struggled.

"Dude, you need to put Yo Mama on top of Yo Daddy, that's the only way they fit. On top of each other," Wally explained.

Kwest abruptly turned around almost dropping Yo Mama on Quincy's foot. "Excuse me? My MAMA?"

Spied interrupted before anyone got hurt. "You are holding Yo Mama." Kwest only got angrier.

Quincy chuckled as he finally understood what SME was talking about. "Man, look at it." Tommy cocked his head a bit towards the Yamaha label that had been appropriately disfigured to read, "YO MAMA."

Kwest shook his head as he started, "You guys are so lucky! I-"

"I hear a lot of lips flapping over here. D pays you to work, not to chit chat."

"Hey, if you had to load in Yo Mama, you'd be flapping your lips all over the place too, so don't even start Harrison."

Jude scoffed, "My MAMA? Should I be offended or thrilled that she's back from her honeymoon?"

"Look at the label, Jude."

Jude eyed the label. She hadn't seen it since, well, she couldn't remember when, which made tonight's performance so much more needed. "Gotcha, I forgot about Yo Mama. Hey Kwest, where's Yo Daddy?"

"At home, where-very funny, Harrison."

Jude smiled widely and shrugged her shoulders, "I try." Tommy winked at Jude as she walked passed SME to enter G Major from its back door. 'Change is good,' Jude thought as she heard the door shut behind her.

­­"So what do I owe for your gracious presence?" Portia said, standing in The Closet, finishing her fittings for SME and Karma from yesterday.

Jude put her coffee down as she rummaged through a rack of shirts in front of her. "Sorry Portia."

"I know you are," Portia said turning to Jude.

Jude looked over her shoulder as she heard noise behind her. It was Quincy. He looked at her and she smiled self-consciously.

"Let me guess. Roses, a diamond necklace, and a picnic in the park? No wait, he shut down the mall and gave you a shopping spree?" Portia said, looking at Jude.

Jude turned around. "Excuse me?"

"I am just trying to rack my brain as to what Tommy did to get a smile instead of a snarl."

Jude bit here bottom lip. "Oh, that."

"Yeah."

"Actually neither. And I'm not telling."

"Fair enough," Portia said, as she scratched off another item on her list, "I just hope his excuses were as good as his presents."

"Um…" Jude started.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**A/N: **The YO MAMMA stuff was not my idea. I actually took it from an artist by the name of William Tell. He used to be the guitarist for a SoCal band called 'Something Corporate' if you've heard of them. He wrote about it in his blog when he was on tour at the beginning of the month and I thought it was the most hilarious thing and then when I started to write the load -in I thought 'THAT IS SO SME!' So then I just added it. :D

This is what he said:

** Wednesday, May 02, 2007**

while unloading...

_So we're loading our gear into the Crocodile Rock here in Allentown, PA, and Girgus (my bass player) is in the trailer helping the local stage hands and telling them what gear gets brought in and how. One of the gentlemen helping unload asked Girg if there was something that could ride on top of the amp he was already pushing in. Girgus then suggested that "Yomama"(my homemade piano enclosure that has Yomama written on it as a joke instead of Yamaha) could ride on it. The stagehand quickly responded to Girgus' direction that "Yomama could ride on it" with a "F# you, you f&!". This was funny to us, maybe not that funny when I retell it, but whatevs. Have a good night!_

So now you know. It's totally SME. :D


	17. Slow Is Good, But Fast Is Better

**A/N: **I know it's been awhile. Sorry. But here is another chapter. :D

Like the previous couple of chapters, this one practically wrote itself.

I was a little worried about it, but I think overall it's pretty decent. I wrote practically all of it during my math class. Funnn times.

I hope you guys like it!

Some fightin' words, but some Jommy too! Real Jommy this time, I promise.

Anyway, this fic should have about four more chapters...I want to make it to twenty minus the stupid author's note/prologue thing. So it's almost done. :D

BTW, if you read 'Back At Your Door,' I am gonna start the last chapter tomorrow; writing that is. Then I'll post and I will have my first completed fan fic. YAY ME:D

But really, I want to keep this one up because I'm more of a humor girl, at last I need the humor rather than the drama right now. :D

I think that's it.

Oh, sorry about the last post and how there were no divisions for the sections. I forgot, but this time I didn't. Promise.

Now I'm done.

HAPPY READING!!! 

* * *

Jude sat in Studio A waiting for Tommy. She pulled her notebook out of her purse and began to write. Anything to get her mind off of yesterday and how she was going to fuel her performance that night, especially since her inspiration at the moment had turned himself from an ex-boybander to Prince Charming. How she was going to fake those feelings for 'So Damn Clever', she didn't know.

"Dude, what's with the face?"

"What?" Jude said, turning to face Spied who walked in.

Spied stared at her for a second and then opened his mouth. "Nope. Nevermind. It looks like that all the time. My bad."

She threw the nearest object she could find, barely missing Spied's head. It was a good thing for him since she had thrown her car keys.

"Whoa, Dude. Keep the peace."

"Yeah yeah," she said, returning to her notebook.

"No, but seriously. What's wrong?" Spied said as he sat beside her in the next chair.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" she said, not looking up from her notebook.

"You only write in purple when you're in that kind of mood."

"Oh," Jude said, looking up at Spied.

"I did date you, remember?"

"I'm trying very hard to forget. Thanks for the reminder."

"I'll let that slide."

"Thanks," she said returning her focus to her writing.

"So…you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?"

Jude's head popped up and in one fluid movement of her legs pushed her chair away from Spied. "Funny Vincent. Not happening."

"You know, I thought that would have shot me down, but it only fuels my fire. You'd better run, Harrison."

"No, Spied," she said, trying to get out of her chair, only to fall over it.

"Oh yeah…."Spied said, getting out of his chair, brushing his hands together in an evil demeanor.

Jude ran behind the glass into the live room and stood against the opposite wall, waiting for Spied. Spied came at her as she decided to run. He threw his arms around her from behind and pulled her to floor, where he started to move his fingers all over the sides of Jude's body, making her laugh loudly and breath heavily.

"Spppppiieeeeedd….Stoooooooppppppp."

"Say Spied is a guitar god," Spiederman said as he continued to make her laugh in pain.

"Noooo…" Jude said, shaking her head, as she closed her eyes, trying desperately to think about something other than the tickling.

"Say it. Or I'm not gonna stop," Vincent said in a sing-song voice.

Jude opened her eyes, letting the tears from her laughter travel down her face. She truly looked at Spied for the first time since she had gotten to G Major and was surprised.

"Spiedddd. Is. A. Guitar. God."

"Thank you, Harrison. You know just how to beef up a man's confidence," Spied said, holding out his hand for Jude.

"You're welcome," Jude said, as she grabbed Spied's hand so he would help her up, "By the way, I think you need some more make-up remover on your left eye. Got a lot of sparkly blue eye shadow left, you know."

Spied's right hand immediately let go of Jude's and send her falling back to the floor. He rubbed his left eye as the speaker in the live room went off.

"I hear a lot of lip smacking, but not a lot working, Harrison."

"Tommy," Jude said, as she looked up to the glass window.

"The one and only," Quincy said.

"I think I should go, Jude," Spied said, trying to cover up his eye.

"Um, yeah, Spied. I need to talk to Tommy anyway," Jude said, getting up off the floor.

Jude watched as Spied walked through Studio A to the kitchen and grabbed Mason. The pair walked straight into the men's bathroom. 'Strange,' Harrison thought to herself. Jude walked out of the live room and sat next to Quincy in the control room.

"So," Tommy said.

"Yeah."

"Jude, are we okay?" Tommy wondered.

Jude nodded her head. "For the most part, yeah."

"Good," Tommy said as he put a CD into the mixing board.

"Tommy," Jude started.

"Yeah, Girl?" Tommy said, turning to face Jude.

"What are we?"

"You mean?" Tommy's eyes displayed his meaning.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I mean, I know you said we're good and all, I just. I don't want to rush things because I don't want there to be an opportunity for me to hurt you again," he confessed.

"Me neither," Jude breathed.

"So we can take it slow?"

"Slow is good," Jude agreed.

"But fast is better."

"Do you always interrupt other people's conversations?" Jude said, turning to the entrance of Studio A.

"I do what I can," Karma said, smiling.

"I bet," Jude said, throwing Karma a dirty look.

"Girls-" Tommy started, trying to stop whatever catfight that was going to ensue.

Jude turned her face towards Tommy. "Don't Girl me, Quincy. Take care of your artist."

"Jude!" Tommy exclaimed.

Karma only smiled. "Thanks Jude. I need _MY_ producer back."

Jude looked at Karma. "Have him. I don't need him," she said, as she eyed Tommy, "I've got the real thing waiting for me."

"Kwest learned from the best," Karma said, walking behind Tommy.

"Yeah, but at least he didn't keep all of his bad habits. He doesn't run when I need him."

"Jude!" Tommy yelled, trying desperately to keep Jude from running her mouth.

Karma scoffed. "Oh cry me a river, Avril. Get over it. He's here now, isn't he?"

Jude's face turned stone cold. "Yeah, and he's all yours."

"Jude!" Tommy said, as he finally jumped out of his chair to calm her down, his eyes pleading with her.

"Forget it, Quincy," she said as she turned and walked out of Studio A.

* * *

"Hey little sister," Sadie said as she plopped down onto the couch next to Jude.

Jude rolled her eyes then took a deep breath. "Look Sades, I'm not in the mood for whatever bone you need to pick with me."

Sadie's eyes widened. "Earth to Jude. I'm not gonna pick a bone with you," she said, getting off the couch, read to walk away, "God, get over yourself."

Jude grabbed Sadie's hand, looking up at her as tears started to form. "Sadie…"

"What's the matter?" Sadie asked as she saw the tears spill over Jude's eyes.

"Everything."

"Maybe if you elaborate I can help you," Sadie said, sitting down next to her sister again.

"I hate Karma. I hate Karma. I feel like a broken record. I know she just says stuff to piss me off, but this time. I think it was because Tommy-" Jude started.

"This is about Tommy, Jude? Screw him."

"Sade, calm down. Let me finish."

"Sorry," Sadie said, sheepishly.

"Tommy just sat there and let her say all these things. Like he agreed with her. All he could say was Jude!"

Sadie sighed. "Tommy is Tommy, Jude. Nothing is going to change that."

"Yeah, I know."

Sadie took a deep breath. "So, you and Tommy, huh?"

Jude shook her head. "Nope."

Sadie scoffed. "That's not what your text said."

Jude looked Sadie in the eyes. "What text?"

Sadie showed Jude the text that she supposedly sent her the previous day.

"I never sent that to you."

"It came from your phone."

"I know. I-Oh," Jude said, realization hitting her.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"It was him."

"And I said, what?"

"He is _so_ dead," Jude said getting off the couch and heading to the Studio A to kill Tommy.

* * *

­"Karma, do it again. Faster," Tommy said into the mic.

"I feel like a freakin' Energizer Bunny, Tom," Karma whined as she stood in the live room in front of Tommy.

"Do it again!" Tommy reiterated.

"God, are you still upset?"

"About what?"

"My little confrontation with your Girl."

"Leave Jude out of this!" Tommy exclaimed.

Karma smiled. "So I hit a hot button."

"Karma, again!" Tommy yelled angrily.

"Whatever, Lord Squinty Frown," Karma stated, rolling her eyes.

"Karma!"

"_Waste my tim__e…waste my time…_"

* * *

­­­­­­­­"Jude!" Mason shouted from the kitchen.

"Jude!"

"What!" Jude yelled as Mason pulled her away from her hunt.

"What's with the snapping?" Mason let go of Jude's arm.

"Sorry. I am on a mission to kill."

"What?" Mason asked, confused.

"I am going to kill Lil' Tommy Q," Jude said, as she got a faraway look in her eyes, "I can hear it now, hoards of BoyzAttack fanatics weeping in the distance."

"Jude, I think you're certifiable," Mason stated.

"Not yet, but I will be," Jude said as she walked away from Mason.

* * *

"Tommy, I need her," Portia resounded as Karma sang her 14th take of 'Waste My Time.'

"Take her. She's driving me up the walls," Tom said, exhausted.

"Playing favorites?" Portia asked exasperatedly.

"Excuse me?" Tommy said, looking away from Karma.

"Just because she isn't Jude doesn't mean she's doing anything wrong."

"Portia. Honestly."

"I am being honest, but seeing as that isn't your forte, I guess you wouldn't know it when you see it."

Tommy roughly turned his chair back to face the live room. "Karma. You have fitting!"

Karma stopped singing and took off her head phones. "Thank god. Clothes. Something I can get right the FIRST time."

"Karma!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I'm out," Karma stated as she walked into the control room.

"Let's go, Karma," Portia said as she brushed by an angry Jude.

"Is this your way of making us work?" Jude asked.

Tommy tried to lessen the headache that had just overcome him. "Huh?"

"I think if I remember correctly, your exact words were: You. And. Me. Are. Going. To. Work,'" Jude said, pointedly, getting in Tommy's face like he had done when he said those words to her.

"Yes, they were. I stand by them still," Quincy stated, his breath blowing against Jude's skin.

Jude backed up. "Figures. So you text Sadie to make sure your plan works?"

"That was part of it. Why are you so upset?" Tommy wondered.

"Why am I upset?!"

"Yeah."

"Geez, Tommy, I don't know. First, you leave. Then, you come back, thinking we can work again like before. Then, you make me lose a day of work so we can play at Chuck E.'s. Then when Karma comes and interrupts us, you just sit there, like your ass was super-glued to your chair!" Jude yelled.

"Is that what this is about? That I didn't say anything to back you up!" Tommy exclaimed, jumping out of his chair.

"No. It's the fact that you aren't on my side. Ever. Fight for me, Tommy. How hard is that?" Jude questioned, closing the space between Quincy and her.

"It's harder than you think when you're fighting for someone who can handle herself pretty damn well."

"I-" Jude started, taken aback.

"Jude, I want to fight for you, but it seems like every time I get the chance, you pull out some sumo wrestler move and I fall flat on my ass, looking the idiot who can't see you need me," Tommy confessed, never taking his eyes off of Jude.

Jude's eyes started to twinkle and she smiled. "Sumo wrestler, huh?"

"Yeah, born and raised," Tommy stated, nodding.

"You know I need you sometimes. And I don't mean for you to always fall on your ass."

"I know. Thanks."

"Cause you know I happen to like your ass."

Tommy smiled widely. "I knew you were a closeted-Tommy Q butt lover."

Jude's eyes widened. "That sounds gross, you know."

Tommy sheepishly looked away. "Yeah, it sounded better in my head."

"Most things do, Quincy."

Tommy looked back at Jude, feigning a shocked face. He completely closed the space between the pair.

"Take that back, Harrison," Tommy said as he grabbed Jude's hands and held them over her head.

"Tommy, please. Don't," Jude said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Make me."

"If you do, I might pee in my pants. I had five lattes."

Tommy dropped her arms and backed away.

"Scratch that," Jude said, as she started to back away towards the live room, "I had one. And I already went to the bathroom."

Jude ran into the live room and watched as Tommy followed. She had nowhere to run, but towards him. Tommy caught Jude and pushed her against the far wall of the live room, leaving little space for her to move.

"Jude."

"Tom-" Jude started, her breathing starting to quicken.

Tommy put his right index finger on Jude's lips to quiet her.

"You talk a lot."

"I'm-" Jude started again as her eyes searched Tommy's, looking for an explanation, but she couldn't find one. There was only want and content.

"Shhh…Jude." Tommy said softly.

Tommy pulled his finger away and stared at her. Jude suddenly became very self-conscious.

"Jude-" Tommy growled.

Jude threw her head forward and her lips met Tommy's as he said her name. It was fast and passionate as Jude used all of the pent up energy she had gained by being quiet in the kiss. Jude pulled away, breathing heavily. Tommy looked shocked, but smiled.

"You talk too much, Quincy."


	18. Pure Attitude

**A/N:** HEY!!!

Here is another chapter. There are probably three more after this and then I am done. I finished my first fan fic yesterday (or this morning). I started a new one, I think two days ago. I am writing the first chapter as we speak. It's a little different, but I think it'll be fun. It's called 'Your Future Is Bright, Kinda' (if you wanna check it out).

Anyway, not a lot going into this chapter. Just some premise for Jude's performance, kinda. At least that's the idea. :D

I hope to have another chapter out this week. I finish school this week, so I will have more time to finish this up. For sure though, I'll have this done by the end of the month. :D

Now what? Um, thanks. Thanks for reading.

I'll let you do what you do best: READ!

THANKS MUCHO!!!!

* * *

"Look who's talking."

Jude stared at him.

"I'm looking… and I'm a likin'!"

Quincy laughed out loud. Jude's faced turned crayola red as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I so didn't mean for that to come out," Jude said, as she uncovered her mouth.

"If it makes you feel any better…I'm a likin' too," Tommy said, whispering the last part close to Jude's ear.

"It doesn't but thanks."

"Anytime," he said, pulling away from her.

Jude pushed herself away from the far wall in the live room, making Quincy move with her. She started to flail her arms in an attempt to make an excuse to leave the already embarrassing situation she had gotten herself into.

She pointed to the door as she started to back away from Quincy. "I'm-I'm-I'm gonna go. Find Kwest. Vinyl, you know."

"I have never seen you at a loss for words until now. It's quite entertaining. I like it."

Jude bit her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something ultimately cheesy that would lead to Tommy holding it over her head forever, whatever it was. "I'm-Bye."

"And I'm Tommy."

Jude rolled her eyes and smiled, barely making it out the door unscathed due to the door frame that "magically" appeared out of thin air.

* * *

SME sat on the couch next to the stairs that led to the second floor of G Major. The three of them had so much nervous energy that couldn't be dispelled any other way except for periodically hitting each other in some fashion.

"Stop it!" Kyle exclaimed as Wally hit him in the same spot as he had for the past thirty minutes, causing a bruise to form underneath his jeans.

"You started it."

"Oh. 'You started it.'" Spied mocked, "What are we in the second grade?"

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" Wally asked.

"No one," Spied lied.

"I'm thinking a little cat by the name of Karma," Kyle stated.

"She has nothing to do with this," Spied said, looking at his band mates.

"Tell that to your face. It says, 'Karma DIE!'" Wally said in a fake evil voice.

"Real original, Robbins."

"Whatever."

Wally and Kyle spent the rest of the time they sat on the couch thinking of different sayings for Spied's face, while Vin stole looks of the G Major kitchen where Karma was talking to Mason.

* * *

"So whatcha got for me?" Jude said, jumping into the swivel chair that resided next to Kwest.

"Um. Nothing," Kwest said, shaking his head.

"Well that sucks."

Kwest laughed lightly. "We're done, remember? I mean except for tonight."

Jude swallowed hard. "Yeah. Tonight."

"Why the sad face?" Kwest wondered.

Jude shook her head. "No sad face. Just thinking."

Kwest raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I'd hate to see what your face looks like when you're actually sad then."

Jude scoffed. "Shut up, Kwest!"

"There's a smile."

Jude rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"Anything you want to tell Kwest?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No," Jude lied.

"Kwest thinks you're lying, missy."

Jude laughed nervously. "I'm not lying."

"Kwest thinks you are."

"Oh my God. Honestly. I will tell you if you stop talking in the third person. Seriously."

He smiled. "Kwest-" he started, "Ok. What's up?"

Jude feigned interest in her the arms of the chair she inhabited as she spoke. "It's about Tommy."

"What did he do now? Cause I swear, if I have-"

Jude looked up. "Kwest, shut it."

Kwest shut his mouth and stared at Jude, waiting for her to continue.

"I kissed him," Jude whispered, looking at the wall behind Kwest.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I kiss-" Jude started to repeat.

"I heard you, Jude."

"Oh," Jude said, her cheeks starting color.

"You are so lucky these walls are soundproof."

"Yeah, I know."

Kwest reverted to his famously cool demeanor. "Ok. So you kissed him. Now what?"

Jud sighed. "That's the problem. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's like-" Jude started, "I spent all this time since he's been back hating him, wishing I could make him hurt the way he hurt me. And then talking to Darius gave me the idea for So Damn Clever and I thought for sure a song was it. It always worked before. Anything I felt for him or about him could go into a song and I'd feel a million times better. But now it's like, I wrote the song with all those feelings inside me and I don't feel them now. At all," she finished, worried.

Kwest thought for a second. "Your song is a story. About you. Even if that you isn't the you now. Your job is to tell it to everyone else. Even if you don't feel that way anymore, you have to make them feel it. It's the only way it works."

"Yeah. You're right," Jude said, nodding.

"The song isn't a ballad, so you don't have to put your all into the vocals. It's about attitude tonight. Pure attitude."

Jude smiled, finally realizing how she was going to make tonight work. "Yeah. Attitude. I can do that."

Kwest nodded and smiled. "Good. Maybe you'd like to-"

Jude shook her head. "Can't right now, Kwest. I am on a mission to get me some _attitude_."

Jude got out of there chair and left Kwest to do whatever he had been doing before she got there. She walked out of Studio B with a purpose: find some attitude. Jude walked aimlessly for a bit not truly finding what she was looking for. Then she saw it.

"Hey, I've been looking for you all over."

"Why?"

"I need something," Jude said, hesitantly.

"From me?"

Jude took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Some attitude."

A loud laugh could be heard as Jude spoke. "I don't think you have any problem in that department."


	19. Yeah, Something Like That

**A/N: **Hi! This chapter took me awhile. Sorry! I had some writer's block, but now things are okay. Sort of.

Anyway, school's out so I've been writing like a fiend for my other fan fic because this one gave me trouble. I'm such a dork, I wrote the title of my other fan fic wrong, "Your Future **LOOKS** Bright, Kinda" not "**IS** Bright..." I know it's just one word, but it was driving me insane. I should post the first chapter by Friday...so now you have something else to read while you wait for the next chapter of SDC. (Hint Hint) :D

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I always intend to write that and then I start to ramble and never get to it. SO SORRY!!!

PICKYFAN: _Attitude_! That's all I have to say. :D

So I'll stop now...so I can edit the first chapter of my other fan fic...

THANKS MUCHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Jude sat down on one of the bar stools in front of the nook in the kitchen. "Am I suppose take that as a compliment?" Jude asked, somewhat shocked.

Jude's 'teacher' took a bar stool next to her. "I would if I were you."

Jude looked around for a moment, making sure no one was in an earshot of their conversation. "But that doesn't mean that I don't need a refresher course."

"What's this sudden interest?"

Jude cleared her throat. "No sudden interest. It's all about the performance."

"At Vinyl, I assume?"

"Your assumptions would be right," Jude replied, not trying to piss off her 'friend.'

"And your little song?"

"If that's what you wanna call it."

A Cheshire-like grin appeared on the face of the girl that sat next to Jude. She chuckled before leaning over to Jude. "Look, you may think you have everyone else fooled, but I can see right through it. And you," Karma whispered lowly.

Jude's face didn't match her feelings; she was calm on the outside and freaking out on the inside. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Karma backed up and smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Care to let me in on your delusions?"

Keeping her voice down, Karma let Jude in on her thoughts. "You still care for him, even after all the pain he's caused you."

Jude rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I don't think it took a genius to figure that out. It's a little weakness I have."

"Yeah, I know. So you wrote your song to get back at him?"

"You could say that."

"And can I also say that I know you don't only care for him."

Jude's eyes widened slightly and Karma caught on. "And what?"

"You LOVE him. Still."

Jude didn't take any time to try and derail Karma's thought process. "How long did it take you to think that giant lie up?"

Karma smiled. "About 24 hours."

"Funny."

Karma laughed slightly and shook her head as she looked at Jude, as if her lies were almost saddening. "Funny is thinking the two of you could walk into G-Major and think no one would figure it out. No, you know what? THAT is delusional."

Jude didn't know what else to do to save the past day that she had worked so hard on getting. "So what? You think you figured it all out?"

Karma shrugged. "Pretty much. I pay attention to detail, so you can lie all you want, but I know different. Like I told Kwest, this is G-Major. Secrets aren't secrets for long."

Jude's eyes narrowed. "I didn't come to you for a lesson on secrecy and details."

"I realize that," Karma said as she got off her stool. Jude followed suit and Karma put her arm around Jude's shoulder, walking them to The Closet, "So let me help a girl out. Instant Star sisterhood, right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

"So you two on again?" Kwest said as he entered Studio A, where Tommy sat as he finished mixing Karma's performance for tonight. 

Tommy took off his headphones as he saw his best friend appear in the corner of his eye. He turned his chair slightly as Kwest sat down in the chair next to him. "Care to elaborate?"

"Like I said before, It's always about Jude," Kwest said, smiling.

Tommy scoffed. "My life does not revolve around her."

Kwest rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Cut the crap, man. I know about your heated moment in the live room."

Tommy's eyes widened. "You saw us?!"

Kwest smiled, almost proud. "I wish. I got the scoop first hand."

"She told you?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I _am_ her producer. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"Yeah yeah," Tommy said, brushing Kwest off.

"So what are you going to do?"

Tommy looked at Kwest like he had grown a second head. "What do you mean what I am going to do?"

"You didn't finish the seventh grade, man, not the first. I think you can catch my drift."

Realization hit Tommy and he couldn't face Kwest. "I don't know. There isn't anything I can do."

Kwest rolled his eyes. This was getting old for him. "Please. Do you love her or not?"

"What kind of person asks someone that?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"The best friend of the someone asks that someone that," Kwest replied.

Tommy smirked. "Then the best friend shouldn't even have to ask."

Kwest smiled widely. "That's what I thought."

"Well, instead of thinking so much, why don't you actually say your thoughts? It's starting to piss me off how everyone thinks they know what has or hasn't gone down, but won't say it," Tommy explained, his voice rising.

"Alright, alright," Kwest said, trying not to an argument with Tommy, "So it's official?"

"What is official?"

"You and Jude?" Kwest asked.

"We never got that far," Tommy said through clenched teeth.

"I forgot. Lots of lip smacking doesn't always equal talking."

* * *

"Al-mos-t done," Portia said as she fixed a piece of Jude's hair, "There!" 

Karma stood in front of the full-length mirror so that Jude wouldn't be able to see herself before they revealed her. "Wow," Karma said, eyes wide, "I almost don't recognize you, Avril."

Karma backed away from the mirror and stood behind Jude's left side and Portia took her place opposite Karma. In the mirror, a reenactment of the transformation of Robin Williams into Mrs. Doubtfire could be seen; the end scene of the process of the transformation at least. Jude looked at herself, wide-eyed, completely taken aback as she saw her reflection. She spun a couple times to get the full effect. Jude stopped and put her hands on her hips before shaking her head slightly. "Guys, I don't know about this," Jude said, hesitantly.

Karma was the first to speak, rather upset. "What do you mean 'you don't know?'?"

"This is perfect!" Portia exclaimed.

Karma nodded. "Totally says Screw with me…I'll just screw your best friend."

Jude smirked. "I have no intention of screwing Kwest."

"Duly noted, but it doesn't matter. Completely metaphorical," Karma responded.

"You know what metaphorical means?" Jude asked, surprised at Karma's new-found intelligence.

"Yeah, you know what metaphorical means?" Portia repeated.

"I am a woman of many talents," Karma said, smiling widely.

"You keep on surprising me. That's for sure."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Karma resounded.

"I would if I were you," Jude mocked.

"So are you good, Jude? Because I think we pulled out our best stuff here," Portia replied.

Jude looked at herself in the mirror once more; a once over to find any reason as to tell herself she should not look as good as she did. Jude cocked her head to the side and examined her face. She was almost glowing in satisfaction. "Yeah. It feels right," Jude said, grinning.

"I think so too," Karma and Portia resounded together.

Jude thought to herself as she stared back at her reflection, while the other two women were congratulating each other on a job well done. Jude smiled, finally at peace with all the chaos in her life.

'Eat your heart out, Quincy.'


	20. New Additions Tonight

**A/N**: HEY!!!! NEW CHAPTER! (obviously...)

Anyway, I hope you guys like! Last A/N I talked about having writer's block and then people reviewed two days after and I COULDN'T STOP WRITING! ahaha..It was so bad that I also wrote the first two sections of the last chapter! It was awesome! I think the last chapter will be my favorite:D

Um...I posted the first chapter for "Your Future Looks Bright, Kinda" so you can read that while I finish the LAST chapter. Yep, the nest one is it and as of right now, just with the two sections I'm hitting a little over 1,000 words, so I KNOW it will be long because I haven't even gotten to anyone performing yet. :D

Um, yeah.

That's it...no more rambling...

Oh wait. Must do this.

**Monkeyluver42: **don't be afraid. I would never make anyone do something that they shouldn't/wouldn't. Okay, scratch NEVER, maybe... Thank you for loving this:D**  
**

**Jommy23: **THANK YOU MUCHO!! I love that you love this! I like writing Kwest actually. It's fun to play with Tommy because his best friend knows him too well. :D**  
**

**TwilightGirl93:** I'm updating now!!**  
**

**laugh32**: I like Karma now. (ahaha) I think it's because together, Jude and her, are an incredible force to be reckoned with and it's fun to play up Karma's strengths, but I didn't think I made her funny, but I'm glad someone got some laughs out of her:D

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED...ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!!!!!!!!!

**THANKS MUCHO!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Sadie yawned, sitting in Darius' office taking notes for the night's performance. She would be the liaison between G-Major and Vinyl Palace for the evening so that Darius could control the artists. He had only planned on Jude performing, but after his talk with Tommy, he decided Karma would perform as well. Knowing the two didn't get along, he decided a buffer would be the best idea.

"Call Vinyl to tell them about the addition," D said, sifting through some documents for the performance.

"Addition to what?" Sadie asked, curious.

Darius looked at Sadie as if she was hard of hearing. "The set list."

"And who might that be?"

D smiled as he let Sadie in on his idea that only two other people knew about; Portia and Liam. "I've decided to make it a night of Instant Stars."

Sadie stared at Darius incredulously. "And Mason knows this?"

"Yes, I discussed it with him earlier," D stated as if he were talking to a five year old.

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he likes catfights," Sadie announced.

"Excuse me?" Darius asked, astonished.

"You're using him as your middle man. It's the classic gay move," Sadie said, matter-of-factly, "He likes what girls have, so he should be a part of the drama too?"

"I wasn't thinking that far into it, Sadie. I figured he's one of them," Darius said, fixing his choice of words as he saw Sadie's face, "Not a girl, but an Instant Star. He gets them like they get him."

"Oh," Sadie said, her face turning red.

"Plus the girls seem to like him," D said, shrugging.

"Yeah, too bad they don't like him back. But I guess that's a good thing. Less G-Major drama."

"Less is more, I always say," Darius said as he put his focus back on his documents.

* * *

Portia and Karma had done their best to make sure Jude was unseen leaving G-Major. They were practically magicians. Jude pulled out of the G-Major parking lot in stealth mode. No one and she meant no one could see her the way she was dressed. It would ruin everything; blow her attitude cover. Her Mustang was packed with all the essentials for a touch up. She was going to risk her cover by staying in it until she made it to Vinyl. Both Portia and Karma were worried she wouldn't be able to recreate the look they had already given her, so she had to keep it.

Jude pulled into the driveway of her house and parked her car. She looked out every window, making sure no one followed her home. Jude opened the driver door quickly and shut it just as fast. She thought about leaving the supplies in her car, but realized she may need them, so she opened the trunk and pulled out a black box; a very large black box that she had seen once when she passed the MAC store at the mall. She closed the trunk with a small push and started to walk to her front door with her keys in hand. She didn't get very far.

"Jude? What are you doing?"

* * *

"Call everyone in. Last minute meeting before tonight," Darius ordered Sadie when their meeting was over.

Sadie walked to the door and opened it slightly, leaning out so she could get everyone's attention. "GUYS! DARIUS-" Sadie started to yell.

"Sadie!" Darius exclaimed, "I could have done that myself."

"Oh, sorry," Sadie apologized smiling.

"Yeah."

Sadie walked to Darius' phone and picked it up, pressing the intercom button. In a very clear voice, she said, "All G-Major employees to the board room for a meeting."

Darius and Sadie walked together to the boardroom minutes later to see a few people already there; Tommy, Kwest, and SME mainly.

"What's this all about?" Tommy asked once he saw Darius.

"Tonight," D answered, taking his place at the head of the table in the boardroom.

"What about tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Once everyone gets here, I will tell you." Slowly the room filled with G-Major employees.

"Okay," Tommy resounded.

Portia and Karma were the last two to enter, looking anxious. "Alright. Everyone in?" Darius asked his sister who was standing next to the door.

"Jude, um, went to get coffee. I already told her," Portia answered, nodding.

D nodded in return and continued with his speech. "Good. Tonight is an important night. It will be the first night that all three Instant Stars will share a stage."

"Wait? Together?" Karma asked, not sure if she should believe her own ears.

"No. Separately. I don't need the drama," D answered, shaking his head.

"Neither do I," Tommy whispered softly, thinking no one could hear him. Kwest shoved his best friend at his comment, smiling.

"So this is how it's gonna go down. We're gonna go backwards. Karma will start us out, then Mason will bring us in, and we will end with Jude's brilliant new hit," Darius said as he looked at the large group before him.

Darius found his next victim. "Patsy, I want you to emcee."

Patsy almost choked. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I am kidding?" Darius asked.

"No," Patsy resounded, "So I'll take what I can get."

"Good. I have already ordered a couple cases of each I.S. single for tonight. They will be handed out to any industry guys for free and those that bought a VIP ticket. Everyone else will have to buy them. Also, Kwest and Tommy will be doing double duty tonight; mixing and semi-producing."

Tommy's eyes widened and he looked over at Kwest, who shrugged his shoulders. "Excuse me?" Tommy asked.

"I want a live version of the performances for sale tonight as well. So during the performances and breaks, you will be mixing so we can copy them to cds for purchase at the end of the night. Give the kids something special to hold on to."

Seeing the look in Darius's eyes, Tommy knew he meant business and drama was not something Tommy needed more of in his life, so he went along with it. "Sounds like a great idea, D," Tommy said, less than enthusiastically.

"I knew you'd like it," D said, smiling and knowing he had gotten his point across.

Everyone started to get restless and D could sense it. "One more thing. Sadie?"

Sadie looked up from her notepad and glanced at the room. "Oh. Vinyl is sold out tonight."

Karma and Mason smiled. "So. Get out of my face."

Everyone looked at D as if he was crazy. He looked at them the same way and realized his mouth was working against him. "Take the next couple of hours to refresh, rejuvenate or whatever. Be ready to rock the house at five 'o'clock sharp!"

* * *

"I-" Jude started.

"Yeah?"

Jude turned around and noticed the man standing in front of her. She couldn't do this outside. It could ruin everything. "Can we do this inside?"

"Sure."

Jude opened her front door and put the black box down next to the door and sat on the couch. The man followed suit. "Look, it's not what you think."

"Care to tell me what I think?" the man asked.

"Please don't be mad. This was my choice. Honest," Jude said, almost pleading.

"Why?"

"Attitude," Jude told him, matter-of-factly.

"What?" the man asked confused.

"Okay, Dad. Let me start from the beginning," Jude answered.

* * *

"And you'll be at the airport in an hour?" Darius asked, talking on the phone in his office after everyone left to get ready for Vinyl.

"Yeah," a voice nonchalantly answered.

"Okay, good. From there, a town car will pick up and bring you to Vinyl," Darius said, thinking the conversation was over.

"Does she know?" the voice asked, warily.

"No and I'd like to stay that way."

"Are you sure this is how you want it to go down, Darius?" the voice asked, unsure of how things might turn out.

"Don't 'Darius' me!" Darius yelled into the receiver.

"Sorry. I'll be-" the voice started.

"I will deal with it when you get here. Just get here," Darius said, forcefully.

"Okay," the voice resigned.

"Bye."

"Bye, D," Darius hung up the phone once he knew his plans were in order.

* * *

"And so I had to search for attitude," Jude offered.

"Jude, you make it sound like a person," Stuart said.

"It's personification at its best," Jude said, playfully.

"If you say so," her dad replied, unsure of how Jude's antics would affect the night.

Jude braced herself for her next question. "But you aren't mad, are you?"

Stuart thought for a second, already knowing his answer. "About you and Tommy? It was bound to happen, I guess. Overall, no, I'm not. This was your choice. You better be able to deal with it."

Jude smiled with the thought that the most important man in her life was okay and stared at the floor. "I don't know if I'll be able to deal with these boots anymore."

Stuart chuckled. "That's my Jude. You go on at 8?"

"I think so, but maybe not," Jude shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Karma, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Stuart replied, remembering.

"And then I heard from Portia before I left that he was adding Mason to the mix. Something about an Instant Star night."

"Well that shouldn't be too bad," Stuart replied, trying to get his daughter to think less about the night's performance.

"Nope. As long as there are no more surprises. I don't know how much more I can take."


	21. Sorrys and Star Rings

**A/N**: HEY! So here I am. And not alone either. A chapter has come with me.

I got a little frustrated after I posted the last chapter. I had written a lot of the last (this) chapter and was really excited and then out of the blue, I just couldn't write on it anymore. So I took some time off of it because I wanted the ending to be just right. So every day for the past like three weeks (has it been that long? I don't remember.), I would write a little. Since I had almost all of the conversations done yesterday (except like three of them), I decided to finish the performances. I had Karma's already done, but needed to work on Mason's and Jude's. Now, I am halfway done with Mason's, but I have yet to start Jude's; I am little scared to tell you guys the truth. I don't know why. Anyway, I was working on this at like three in the morning today when I decided to look at the word count, I had hit a little over 5,000 words and was only halfway complete with Mason's performance, hadn't even started Jude's, was still working on two other conversations, and had to add three more. So I decided to do something I didn't really want to do, but I am doing it anyway or else you'd still be waiting for any update from me. I made the last chapter into four, so the story will have a total of 25 including that stupid author's note I did at the beginning.

That's it.

I think I rambled enough for now, I still have three other chapters to ramble on…

This chapter is just fun…a lead up to Jude…because "It's ALWAYS about Jude!" (Something kinda happens, but it doesn't really really show until later.)

**THANK YOU** to: Jommy23, kisstommyq, Nicki-hunny, Monkeyluver42, Pickyfan, and Jude136! You guys made me write faster...(believe it or not!)

**THANKS MUCHO!!!**

* * *

Vinyl Palace was almost ready. Music was filtering through the overhead speakers into the club to get everyone ready for the performances. Last minute checks were made throughout to make sure it was ready to go for when the guests arrived. All of the G-Major staff was backstage waiting for the show to begin, relaxing in various spots. Tommy and Kwest shared a couch near the dressing rooms, looking over all of the Instant Star singles. "So are you ready?" Kwest asked, setting aside Karma's and opening Mason's box with his car keys.

"Ready for what?" Tommy replied, staring at the cover of Jude's single.

"To hear Jude's new song. After all, you _were_ the inspiration," Kwest said, pulling out some of Mason's singles and nudging Tommy with his elbow.

Tommy set Jude's single in one of the three piles in front of him and looked at Kwest. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"Why?" Kwest wondered, facing his friend.

"You think I wanna be the inspiration for a song that I'm thinking basically says 'kiss my ass, fucker!'?" Tommy asked incredulously.

Kwest smirked, trying to stifle any laughs. "Well, if you put it that way, I guess not."

"No," Tommy said, shaking his head, looking away from Kwest, "I want. Love songs. Songs of…devotion and…utter happiness," Tommy finished, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Kwest looked at Tommy and smiled widely. "Yeah. She _so_ has you whipped."

Tommy whipped his head back at his friend and scoffed. "What? I am not whipped."

"Keep telling that to yourself," Kwest said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Tommy Quincy is NOT whipped!" Tommy shouted. A few technicians looked over at Tommy, laughing.

"I don't think the whole world heard you, man," Kwest said, smiling.

"Yeah," Tommy said, thankful that the lighting backstage was dim enough that no one saw his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Kwest turned away from Tommy and spotted Portia talking to an unknown blonde. "Hey, did Sadie bring along a friend I didn't know about?" Kwest asked, nudging his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked, his attention back on the cover of Jude's single.

"That chick. The one talking to Portia," Kwest said, pointing to his far left, "_The Blonde_, Tom."

"Oh," Tommy said, seeing the woman Kwest was talking about, "I don't think I've ever seen her before. Maybe she's a new friend," Tommy said, shrugging.

"Yeah. Maybe," Kwest said, not believing his friend.

* * *

"So, you ready to rock the stage, Miss Harrison?" Karma asked, walking up to Jude who was getting a touch-up by Portia in the makeshift dressing room they had created in the hall; the air in Jude's actual dressing room was a bit stifling. 

"I better do something soon. These boots are killing me," Jude cringed. She had been fine for the 10 minutes it had taken to convince herself she looked good, after that her feet started to ache.

"Pain is beauty. It's a mantra, try it," Karma said, adding more lip gloss to her already shiny lips. Portia giggled as she reached for more eyeshadow, Jude's eyes already closed.

"What I do for this business," Jude whined.

"You asked for it," Karma said, leaning next to the mirror that Portia was using for Jude's touch-up. Jude opened her eyes suddenly. Thankfully Portia wasn't doing her eyes at the moment.

"Remind me never to ask you to cheer me up. You suck at it," Jude glared, smiling. Portia laughed as she got Jude to close her eyes again.

Karma shrugged. "Not my job. I'm just here to get the party started," Karma said, dancing a little in the small space the three girls inhabited.

"Yeah. And get my band members to drool over you," Jude scoffed, her eyes still closed as Portia finished lining them for the second time that day.

Karma stopped dancing and straightened up. She looked to her right and saw SME tossing around some clothes that Portia had given them to use for the show. She turned back to Jude and Portia. "About that. I think I hurt Spied's feelings," she said, hesitantly.

"Spied has feelings?" Portia asked as she lined Jude's lips.

"I know," Karma said, laughing a little, "I kinda said he was Boy George."

"Boy George? Funny-" Jude said, looking through her peripheral vision to take a peek at Spied, "Wait, add a little eyeshadow and-okay, no. that is mean."

"That's not it," Karma cringed, continuing.

"What else do I have to do damage control on?" Jude said as Portia added lip gloss over her liner.

"I kinda implied that Wally or Kyle was John Moss," Karma said.

"You questioned their sexuality?!" Jude asked jumping a bit, causing Portia's hand to move in the opposite direction as lip gloss streaked Jude's cheek.

"That's below the belt," Portia commented, wiping off the excess lip gloss from Jude's face.

"Almost literally," Jude muttered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," Karma pleaded.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to SME," Jude said, tilting her head to the boys.

Karma looked over at the boys again. "If I have to. I'll be right back," Karma whined.

* * *

"Um, Tommy," Kwest said, nudging his friend, but never taking his eyes off of what lay in front of him. 

"Huh?" Tommy asked, listening to Jude's voicemail for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Tommy?" Kwest said, not knowing if he should tell Quincy what he was seeing.

"Kwest, she's not answering," Tommy said as he placed his phone on the table in front of him, "Where is Jude?" Tommy asked, facing his friend.

Kwest finally broke his stare and looked at Quincy. "Tommy, that's not Sadie's friend."

"What?" Tommy asked, confused, "How do you know?"

Kwest took a deep breath. "How many girls do you know that wear a star ring?"

"Is that a trick question?" Tommy asked, his eyebrows scrunching in frustration.

"No," Kwest started, momentarily looking back to his previous fixture, "It's a-"

Tommy glanced over at what had his best friend in such a huff. "Oh my God. That's Jude." 'It can't be. No freakin' way,' Tommy thought to himself, in awe of what his eyes were showing him.

"Um," Kwest said, looking away from the girl in question.

"Isn't Kwest?" Tommy asked, his eyes still fixated.

"I-" Kwest said, returning his gaze to their original spot, when he had started his conversation with Quincy.

"Kwest!" Tommy exclaimed, getting angry that his best friend wasn't answering him.

Both men broke their stare and turned to face each other. "Yeah. It is."

* * *

**A/N**: I figure since you've waited sooooo long for me to post anything, I'd give you something to hold you over until I post again, which actually should be like this weekend since the next chapter is done, but I want to wait until I get the third chapter done. :D 

_"So I wanted to say I was sorry," Karma said, leaning against an amp in front of SME. _

_A moment of silence passed. "I don't know," Spied said, shrugging his shoulders. _

_Spied's face contorted into confusion. "Wait. What?"_

_'I am not Britney Spears' _

_"Hey kids, my name is Patsy," she read off of an index card in her hand, "and I've been given the lame duty of introducing your Instant Stars tonight," she continued ad-libbing when she felt appropriate._

_Karma thought Jude would understand, it was about music and nothing else. _

There you go...I'll post more when I get back from the beach tomorrow...or some time this weekend!

**ENJOY!**


	22. Waste My Time

**A/N**: So I promised another chapter this weekend and from my end, I have an hour and a half left before Monday is here, so technically I'm not late.

I hope you guys like this one. I just finished Mason's performance, so that will be up tomorrow. I guess there really isn't anything to say.

Wow, that's really weird. Nothing to ramble on. Hmm...I'll have to think of something for tomorrow then. :D

**THANK YOU** to laugh32. Here is more. :D

**THANKS MUCHO!** (**A/N** at the bottom too!)

* * *

"So I wanted to say I was sorry," Karma said, leaning against an amp in front of SME. 

Spied heard Karma perfectly clear, but acted as if he wasn't paying attention. He looked up to see Karma fidgeting with the hem of her dress. "Wait," Karma looked at Spied, "Guys," the rest of SME looked up from their instruments, "Now what were you saying?"

Karma swallowed hard and stared back at the three pair of eyes looking at her. "I was saying, I'm sorry."

"We accept-" Wally started.

Spied snapped his head to his side and glared at Wally. "No. Some of us don't."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Spied," Spied turned his head to face his other friend, "She said she was sorry. What more do you want?"

A moment of silence passed. "I don't know," Spied said, shrugging his shoulders.

Wally and Kyle shook their heads. "Come on. You act like you're an innocent one," Wally stated.

Kyle scoffed. "Please. You usually laugh off your _apologies_."

Spied smiled widely and nodded. "True."

Wally and Kyle turned back to their instruments once they realized their friend was back to his old self. "Spied," Karma called, still leaning against the amp in front of Spied.

"What?" Spied asked, looking at Karma.

"I am truly sorry. It was below the belt, I know." Karma's eyes actually showed remorse. Maybe Jude was rubbing off on her. Maybe.

"Yeah, it was, but the guys are right. I accept," Spied announced, smiling.

"Good. Because if you continued to hate me, I don't know how I would have handled it," Karma whispered hesitantly.

"You care that I hate you?" Spied asked, his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

Karma smiled for the first time since she arrived to talk to SME. "Of course I do. I like you. A lot."

Spied's face contorted into confusion. "Wait. What?"

A stage hand walked in front of SME. Karma looked at him, smiling. "Karma. Dressing room. You're on in 15!"

Karma walked away never glancing behind her to see Spied's face as he gaped at her confession or answering his question.

* * *

Jude sat in her dressing room, wondering if she was doing the right thing. It was hard for her to accept the fact that she needed _this_ to go out there and perform. It was a gimmick; like Britney Spears. Jude shuddered at the thought. 'I am not Britney Spears.' 

But that was the thing. Would Britney Spears be as popular without all of her "stuff"? The dancers, costumes, provocative moves? Hell no. She needed all that to cover up for her lack of talent; maybe a decent dancer, but singer? Please.

Jude wondered if this was what she had to do. 'Look like this to sing?' she thought, 'I've cared what I looked like before, but this?' Pointing to herself in the mirror, she thought, 'This is an overdose.'

The voices in her head echoed her thoughts, 'An overdose. A _Rock Star_ overdose.'

Jude smiled, knowing she had done the right thing.

* * *

The bearable hum that was placed over the room became baited breath as the sold-out crowd saw Patsy take the stage. The show was ready to start. 

"Hey kids, my name is Patsy," she read off of an index card in her hand, "and I've been given the lame duty of introducing your Instant Stars tonight," she continued ad-libbing when she felt appropriate.

D loudly cleared his throat as he glared at Patsy from the back of the room as the crowd became dead silent.

Patsy looking unfazed, continued, "The boss man has spoken. On with the show. First up is Miss Naughty herself, your third Instant Star, KARMA!" Patsy finished, reading the card again.

Karma walked out on stage in a deep purple wrap dress and stiletto boots to a large crowd of cheers and cat calls. Patsy walked off the stage in the other direction in her usual form; dreads, combat boots, ripped jeans, and lots of black.

"Thank you!" Karma said, smiling. "I won Instant Star with this song and I felt like I owed it to you to perform it my way, but not as an Instant Star hopeful but as one of the only three Instant Stars EVER!"

The crowd grew louder and the pulsating vibrations that ran through the walls made Karma smile wider.

Karma heard a countdown in her ear and five seconds later, the beginning guitar riffs started to echo throughout and the crowd screamed, starting to dance to their own rhythms.

_Friends are telling me I lost my mind  
When I hooked up with you  
Maybe that's true_

Karma walked to the left side of the stage and winked at a group of high school boys who tried to play into the "I'm too cool for school" attitude and would never be caught dead near a Jude Harrison concert. Yet, here they were, listening to Karma sing one of her songs and _liking_ it; their heads banging to each Spiederman riff.

_Said that I'll wake up one day  
Asking what did I do  
Maybe that's true too_

Karma looked away from the boys and out into the sea of people and smiled. Each guest was singing along with her and she had never felt more at peace than at that moment; standing in front of people who knew her and liked her.

_When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me_

Karma moved to the center of the stage and held her microphone tighter in her hand. She pulled it closer to her face so that if she needed to bring out her sultry side, it wouldn't look weird. Appearance was everything.

_Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time_

Karma walked to the right side of the stage and down a set of stairs. A Vinyl security guard stood near her as she started to serenade the crowd in front of her. Kwest and Quincy watched Karma work the crowd in front of them from their position at their makeshift mixing room. Both men knew the song by heart and as soon as it started were banging their earphone-clad heads to the riffs that filled the club.

_Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me_

_Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day  
Moving way too fast _

Karma took her microphone away from her mouth and placed it in front a couple who was swaying together; the guy's arms wrapped around the young girl. Both looked shocked that Karma would ask them to sing, but the feeling was infectious and they started a few seconds after, all the while looking into each other's eyes.

_Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me _

Karma moved back on stage as the chorus started. She put one arm up in the air and started waving it back and forth. Soon the entire room was swaying with their arms to the ceiling.

_Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time_

As Karma finished the last line of the chorus, she started to sway her hips as Shay's voice flowed through the amps, but the sound was louder and rougher than what Tommy had laid on her track. A shadow formed into a person as Shay walked on stage to crowd screaming as if it were the Sixties and the Beatles had made their way on stage. Karma looked to her right to see what the commotion was and came face to face with Canada's hip-hop heartthrob.

_Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me_

She was confused to say the least as his appearance was completely unexpected and she had no idea he would be there or that she was sharing the stage with S to the H to the A to the Y, The Shay. The Shay continued his rap and Karma's confused face turned into an entoxicatedly happy one and she began to dance next to Shay as if she was Beyonce.

_You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets  
Don't forget the way we livin', yo  
(Waste my time)_

Karma continued to sing between the crowd and Shay. Karma's eyes widened as she thought about what she was doing for the first time since Shay had entered the stage. The Shay was there, but so was Jude. She had finally gotten on semi-decent terms with her and now she was messing it up by performing with her ex. Karma thought about it about it a bit more as she sang.

_You girl on the other side of the wall  
(Waste my time)  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall_  
_(not so sure that I'll be yours)  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground  
(Baby you could be mine)  
I'm feeling your sound_

Karma thought Jude would understand, it was about the music and nothing else. Jude knew how Karma was; all the backstabbing and childish games Karma played just to move a few spaces ahead of Jude or whoever was in her way. It was all a game and Karma was one of the many players. Jude would understand.

_It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (you know, we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time_

Jude stood backstage with SME and Mason as they waited for their turn on stage. Mason was going over some arrangement when she stopped to listen to Karma. 'Wow, she sounds really good," she thought, "Tommy did wonders with Shay's rapping.' Jude stepped away from the boys to follow the sound on stage. At stage right she stopped. Stopped breathing to be exact. It was him. She let go of the vision in front of her and eyed the crowd. Tommy and Kwest were in their producer mode, looking unhappy and sneaking comments in here and there through clenched teeth. Jude kept looking. In the back of the room, standing on a staircase was the guy she had been looking for. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to throw daggers at him from her place in the wings as Karma and Shay continued to sing.

_Waste my time (wasting my time)  
Waste my time (yeah, yeah)  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine (you could be mine) _

Shay felt Jude's presence as he saw her from the corner of his eye. He stole a glance over and saw her fuming. She caught him staring and he shrugged as he rapped. He mouthed 'sorry' as fast as possible as he tried to keep up with Karma. Jude didn't care. She was done. Over it. Over it all. Karma didn't notice Jude standing in the corner and pulled Shay closer to her as they danced and sang the rest of the chorus.

_It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time (wasting my time)_

The crowd cheered as the song ended.

"Thank you!" Karma and Shay said in unison, bowing together.

Patsy walked on stage and in her most fake voice announced, "Give it up for Karma!!!" Patsy turned her head and noticed the guy next to Karma. Her eyes widened, but she recovered quickly.

"And um, Shay."

Karma winked out at the crowd and swayed her hips off the stage. Shay walked behind Karma, not before looking over his shoulder to check if Jude was still there, but there was no one except a Vinyl Palace security guard.

* * *

**A/N**: So many of you were right. It was Shay on the phone with Darius. :D 

Anyway, I know that technically the way Karma sang "Waste My Time" is not actually _her_ way, it's still Jude's and I actually had planned on using Karma's version from the IS3 soundtrack (which despite the lack of Alexz, isn't half bad. You should check it out!), but when I listened to it, some of the lyrics were changed and there was no Shay (which makes sense, but I didn't think about it at the time.), which messed up my Shay appearance, so I left her singing the original version.

I think that's it…get ready for MASON!!!!!

Here is another preview, since I believe you all deserve it:

_Girls screamed loudly as Mason blushed his way on stage. 'If they only knew,' Mason chuckled to himself. He pulled the microphone stand closer to him and looked over to his left. Spied looked back Mason and nodded, just once. Everything was set in motion. _

_--------  
Darius firing her also floated through her mind. You never knew what he was capable of pulling. Obviously; example number one: his nephew, her ex, magically appearing on __stage with Karma._

_--------_

_"Did you come up with that on your own?" D rebutted, his eyes narrowing. _

_"No. You wrote it for me. Like you do everything else," Shay responded, bringing some of their past into the mix. He shook his head and walked away, leaving D to ponder Shay's original comment._


	23. Kite Fight

**A/N: **HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!

I know promised it today and technically like yesterday, I have an hour and a half left. Anyway, I spent most of today finishing Jude's performance. It was pretty interesting to say the least. I am almost done with it; a few more words and it will be up tomorrow. This entire fan fic will conclude on Wednesday. **PROMISE!!!**

Um, what else to say? Oh I'm working on another fan fic, but I'm not gonna post it until I'm pretty settled on it. It was an idea and the idea has only produced one very short chapter, so I still have lots of work to do, but that is only going to happen after SDC is done and after I post more for YFLB, K. We'll see what happens.

Oh yeah, I forgot this last time, DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song that was used; 'Waste My Time'. It was Jude/Alexz's, now Karma/Cory's.

Nothing else, I think?! I hope you like. (**A/N** at the bottom.)

**THANKS MUCHO!!!**

* * *

Jude turned the lock on her dressing room door and heard it click. She took a deep breath and placed her back against the door, slowly sliding down it until she sat on the floor with her forehead leaning against her knees. It took a few seconds before her body shook and she cried. Alone in her dressing room. 

SME was already in place as Patsy took her rightful spot back on stage after a quick stage set-up. Things were a little harried backstage as word got round that no one was hearing things; S to the H to the A to the Y, The Shay was actually in their presence.

"Though he usually dons his trademark cowboy hat, your second Instant Star isn't doing traditional tonight. Performing with The Spiederman Mind Explosion, here is Mason Fox and his brand new single, KITE FIGHT!!!"

Girls screamed loudly as Mason blushed his way on stage. 'If they only knew,' Mason chuckled to himself. He pulled the microphone stand closer to him and looked over to his left. Spied looked back Mason and nodded, just once. Everything was set in motion.

Kyle counted off as he banged his drumsticks together. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

Mason started playing and the riffs from his guitar pounded through the room. Wally started as well. Spied started to clap his hands in what most of the crowd found to be a very hard rhythm to replicate and slightly shook his hips to the riffs as girls looked on, blushing.

Mason started to sing as SME continued playing; Wally on his guitar, Kyle on the drums, and Spied started to play his guitar once he stopped clapping, but he never once stopped shaking hips.

_Said you like to fight  
Through the night  
Oooooo_

Jude heard a light scratching on her door, but she refused to open it. She had been sitting on the floor for a short period of time, crying, when she shot up as if a firecracker had been lit under her ass as she realized that's _not_ what she should be doing. She thought about boycotting the performance altogether, but after all the craziness that had occurred in the past couple of months, she felt like she needed it. Darius firing her also floated through her mind. You never knew what he was capable of pulling. Obviously; example number one: his nephew, her ex, magically appearing on stage with Karma. The one actual thing holding her back from not boycotting: the look on Quincy's face when she got on stage.

_Said you like to fight  
Let's go outside  
Ooooooo_

Mason put his mouth next to the microphone and looked over at Spied like he had done before they had started. Spied's eyes seemed to glow.

_I say we test our might_

Spied mimicked Mason and almost whispered the lyrics his friend had asked him to sing.

_Brace for_

Mason and Spied continued to share the lyrics as the song went on; Mason's voice heard above Spied's whispers.

_Flying kites (Impact)  
Ooooooo (Come again) _

The crowd started to sing "ooooo" each time it came up. They were starting to love Mason's new single, confirming not only that Mason was a hit, but that SME was not just Jude's back-up band anymore.

_When we're flyin' high (Outcast)  
Cross our lines (Mismatch)  
Ooooooo (Bring a friend)_

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada_

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada_

Jude sat in her chair and looked at herself. Her eyes were a little red and puffy as were her lips. The make-up around her eyes brought out a raccoon-like resemblance when mixed with tears. Jude used a tissue to wipe off any excess eyeshadow and pulled out the big black box she had carried into her dressing room earlier. She opened it and pulled out a few items, trying to touch up the little mess she had made.

_Said you like to fight (Brace for)  
Through the night (Impact)  
Ooooooo (Come again)_

_Said you like to fight (Outcast)  
Let's go outside (Mismatch)  
Ooooooo (Bring a friend)_

Shay had done a round backstage, meeting all the stage hands and technicians that called Vinyl Palace work, when he spotted his uncle talking to some other Vinyl employees. "Can I say-" Shay started, walking up behind Darius.

"Don't," D said, never turning around.

Shay walked around him as the Vinyl employees walked away realizing Shay was there. He stood in front of D and shook his head. "Hell hath no fury like Jude Harrison scorned," Shay whispered.

"Did you come up with that on your own?" D rebutted, his eyes narrowing.

"No. You wrote it for me. Like you do everything else," Shay responded, bringing some of their past into the mix. He shook his head and walked away, leaving D to ponder Shay's original comment.

_I say we test our might (Needless)  
Fighting kites (Contact)  
Oooooooo (A tear to mend)_

_I bet you start to cry (Graceful)  
Cut your line (Dispatch)  
Oooooooo (Is it the end?)_

The crowd started to shake their hips and pound their head to the infectious rhythm pouring out of the amps in Vinyl Palace. "Dadada" came flowing from every guest's mouth as the guys turned to each other and smiled.

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada _

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada _

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada _

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada_

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada_

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada_

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada_

_Dadada dadada dadada_

Jude spun around in front of the mirror in her dressing room. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Not bad, Harrison. If this thing doesn't work out, you could always try to steal Portia's job," Jude said to herself. Hearing Mason through the walls, Jude sang to herself as she tried to muster up any and all energy for her performance.

_Ohhhhhh_

_Ahhhhhh_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada_

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada_

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada_

_Dadada dadada dadada dadada_

Spied brought the house down. He stood on the amp next to him and sang his heart out while the rest of the guys played their hearts out.

_Said your bending all the rules  
You're broken and abused again_

_Said your bending all the rules  
You're broken and abused again_

_Said your bending all the rules  
You're broken and abused again_

_Said your bending all the rules  
You're broken and abused again_

The house screamed as the guys finished. There wasn't a frowning person in the bunch. Everyone loved Mason, even more so with SME right alongside him. Patsy walked back on stage as the four guys came to the front of the stage and bowed; three guys bowed, Spied curtseyed, and Patsy shook her head.

"Give it up for Spiederman, Wally, Kyle, and your Instant Star, Mason Fox!"

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own the song used in this chapter.Kay, "Kite Fight" is an actual song by an awesome band called Sweet Thing, of which the actors who play Spiederman (Tyler Kyte) and Mason (Nick Rose) are members (for those of you who don't know; I think you should listen to them, they are really good). Tyler plays drums and Nick plays guitar and vocals. Nick (Mason) sings lead on "Kite Fight" with another member, Owen, who sings the part that I have Spied doing in this chapter. I just thought it'd be nice for SME to have the spotlight for once, kinda. I wanted to use "Kite Fight" because it is my favorite song by Sweet Thing and I felt since the actual actors are in the band it would better then if I just used a Nick Rose song, even though I like him too. 

Oh, PREVIEW: (be ready for Jude and a little showdown backstage. :D)

_SME filed past her and never said a word; it was if she wasn't even there or better yet that they didn't recognize her. Jude went for the latter. The boys settled into their appropriate spots when Jude heard yells from the floor. It was time to rock._

_------_

_The crowd went wild. It was a side of Jude they had never seen before. Sadie watched her sister from the staircase and looked below her as a guy whistle at Jude. Sadie laughed and shook her head. 'Boys,' she thought._

------

_"Do you know when they are bringing the lights up on her?" _

_"Slow your roll, Cowboy."_

_------- _

_She stood at the top of the stairs as a Vinyl security guard scooted closer to her. She put her hand on the man's shoulder and leaned down to his ear, whispering a secret._

_-------_

_"I did that for Tommy and now it seems to be biting me in the ass."_

**  
**


	24. So Damn Clever

**A/N: **This is it! _THE_ CHAPTER! The one that basically made me write all of this. The song. The performance. The confrontation. Everything.

I'm a little iffy about this chapter actually, but I don't want to wait any longer, so here it is.

**Thanks to:**

PickyFan:: YAY for Confrontations!!!!!! I don't know how this one is gonna do, but I think I got what I wanted to say across. I_ hope_.

Monkeyluver42: PMRN? (I'm not down on the lingo! Can't you tell?!) I love Mason too. _If only_. :D

Um, I can't think of anything else. Oh well.

ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!

It will be up tomorrow. Then it's all over. :(

**A/N** at the bottom too.

**THANKS MUCHO!!!!**

* * *

A stagehand walked up to Jude's dressing room and knocked twice. "Jude Harrison. You're on in 5!" 

Jude pulled out a tube of lip gloss from the big black box and opened it. She slid the wand over her top lip, then her bottom; closing it when she was done. Jude pushed her lips together to smear the lip gloss evenly over her mouth and then pulled them both apart, making the traditional 'popping' sound that came with the usual habit. She took the top off of her bottle of Ralph Lauren perfume and sprayed a few spots on her body. She placed the bottle back on the table and smiled at her reflection.

Jude shut the light off in her dressing room, enveloping her in darkness, and then opened her door. The lights were dim backstage and surprisingly no one noticed her leave her room. The noise from the audience was barely tolerable without her earpiece; it was loud to say the least. Jude took her earpiece from the box on the table next to the stage and put it her ears. She walked up the set of stairs that led to the stage and stood on the edge waiting for Patsy to introduce her. SME filed past her and never said a word; it was if she wasn't even there or better yet that they didn't recognize her. Jude went for the latter. The boys settled into their appropriate spots when Jude heard yells from the floor. It was time to rock.

Patsy stood on stage with her trusty microphone and her index cards. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for. She wowed you with her song, 24 hours, three years ago. Now she is here to wow you once again. She is just a. Wow. Ing. Kind. Of. Girl," Patsy scratched her head, she was almost certain that this "thing" they had her read was a practical joke. "Wow, who the hell wrote this?" Patsy asked the crowd who laughed at her disgust.

"Honestly. Guys. You need to brush up on this," Patsy shook her head and continued, "Anyway; here is the ORIGINAL INSTANT STAR, JUDE HARRISON!!!!"

Vinyl Palace went black. That didn't do anything to silence the crowd, it only made them yell louder. All of the lights had been taken out by the stage managers and the only things that lit up were the bar and the makeshift producer's station. Black light tape had been placed on the stage at various points and was Jude's only form of direction. She walked out on stage hesitantly. Jude stood in front of her microphone stand and shook all the butterflies that were currently floating through her body out. The back row of lights above the stage lit up, cascading the stage and part of the front row in red; a deep red. Smoke started to pour out of the two fog machines on the sides of the stage. Jude looked out into the crowd, only able to clearly see the first row. The stage shook as the crowd, who hadn't heard Jude speak, screamed. It was time.

Jude pulled the stand in front of her closer, almost as if she were hugging it. She opened her mouth and sang all by herself; a slow husky whisper.

_Thought that I was in control  
And in my mind you were mine, what did I know?  
I didn't listen when they said  
That you were fake, manipulating girls to bed_

The crowd went wild. It was a side of Jude they had never seen before. Sadie watched her sister from the staircase and looked below her as a guy whistled at Jude. Sadie laughed and shook her head. 'Boys,' she thought.

SME started playing as Jude stopped whispering and sang with her full voice; a very powerful combination.

_I thought they had you wrong  
The morning you were gone_

The hard powerful riffs from Spied and Wally created an old-school rock feel; very classic rock, which fit perfectly with Jude's attitude and look.

_Every time I see your face  
I can see the games you play  
Nobody can break hearts better  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Turns you on  
Always getting what you want  
Made me believe that we'd be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?_

The first row of lights lit up as Jude started her second verse; a soft white, yet not enough to reveal Jude. Jude pulled the microphone stand next to Spied and sang partly to him and partly to crowd in front of him. Spied's eyes widen, but he never gave away anything else.

_We were over from the start  
Intertwined just in time to fall apart (fall apart)  
I can't believe I missed the signs  
You were cold and they all told me not to try_

Quincy leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head as he squinted to see what Jude looked liked on stage from his position next to Kwest. "Do you know when they are bringing the lights up on her?" Quincy asked, turning to his best friend, who was setting volume levels for the mixing they were doing on Jude's performance.

"Slow your roll, Cowboy," Kwest said, raising his eyebrows at Quincy.

Quincy rolled his eyes. "I'm not even gonna get into your mixed slang usage."

"Sorry!" Kwest shouted as he jokingly shook his head. "I can barely hear over that hotness on stage," Kwest continued as he pointed to the lit up stage.

Tommy raised one eyebrow. "Now you sound like D."

Kwest's eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna try and take that as a compliment."

"You're going to have to try very hard," Tommy said, laughing.

_But I thought they had you wrong  
The morning you were gone  
Just vanished from my life  
Didn't even say goodbye_

Jude made her way back to the center of the stage and straddled the microphone stand. It was as if she was channeling Steven Tyler and David Bowie; the girls screamed and the boys catcalled. Slowly the front and back row of lights started to disperse and shine on other parts of the stage and room; a couple of A, C, F, and H lights slowly lit up the four teenagers on stage.

_Every time I see your face  
I can see the games you play  
Nobody can break hearts better  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Turns you on  
Always getting what you want  
Made me believe that we'd be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?_

The C lights that were placed on Jude were at full and the crowd had their breath in their throat. The Jude standing on stage was not the Jude they were used to; her blond hair, part in a in a pompadour, the rest in waves resting on her shoulder blades and her make-up, smoky and cat-like with full, glossy lips. Jude still straddled the microphone stand in her black stiletto boots and pulled the microphone off of it roughly. She slowly crawled through the fog on her hands and knees with the stand still between her legs to the front of the stage. The leather halter she was wearing had a plunging neckline, so much so that she was giving everyone a sneak peek; Karma said a push-up bra never hurt anyone and Jude now believed she was right. She licked her lips has she stared at the young man in front of her that had caught her eye when she first started singing. She pulled his shirt towards her, standing on her knees, and sang to him, never letting go. The crowd embraced the new Jude, yelling and banging their heads to the music.

_You pulled all the right strings  
Saying all the right things  
Now that you've gotten what you wanted you don't want it anymore_

Jude's voice pumped through the amps as she poured her heart and soul into her singing. She pulled the man she had been holding on to closer and kissed him; rough and hard, the way rock-n-roll usually sounded. She pushed him away, back into the crowd of faceless, nameless fans and stood up. Her jeans looked painted on, but in a good way, accentuating all the right parts of Jude's body. So consumed by Jude's voice, Tommy looked up from the mixing board, _finally_. His right hand was on the volume dial that was connected to the amps and as he stared at Jude, his hand slowly turned the dial to off. Kwest noticed the change in volume and quickly placed the dial at its original sound level; no one in the crowd noticed, it was as if it were a technical malfunction that usually occurred. Jude walked to the right side of the stage, like Karma had done in her performance. She stood at the top of the stairs as a Vinyl security guard scooted closer to her. She put her hand on the man's shoulder and leaned down to his ear, whispering a secret. The man nodded and a few seconds later, Jude Harrison was riding on his shoulders as she sang the chorus.

_Every time I see your face  
I can see the games you play  
Nobody can break hearts better  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Turns you on  
Always getting what you want  
Made me believe that we'd be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?_

Karma and Portia stood next to Sadie on the staircase. Both women turned to each other and gave the other woman a high five. They giggled like school girls and jumped up and down at the sight in front of them. Jude had out done herself and they couldn't have been happier. She had made them proud. Jude rode on the shoulders of the Vinyl security guard through the crowd as various people tugged on her boots and legs. She swayed back and forth with the music and the crowd did the same, screaming for Jude. Jude made her way to Tommy and Kwest in their mixing booth.

_Oh  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Oh  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Oh_

Kwest high-fived Jude in approval of the attitude she had acquired earlier in the day. Jude held on to the railing in front of her and pulled herself off the security guard. Tommy's eyes widened in shock, but Jude was okay. She held onto the railing in front of Tommy and sang to him and only him. Jude swayed against the railing as if it was a pole and she was a stripper. Kwest chuckled and continued mixing, but Tommy couldn't do anything but listen and stare.

_Made me believe that we would be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever?_

The crowd stared at Jude as she finished her song, facing her producer. Ex-producer. Sort of. It was complicated. The Vinyl Palace crowd screamed loudly and brought Tommy and Jude out of their staring contest. Tommy tilted his head towards the crowd, smiling and signaling to Jude that there were other people in the room besides him. Jude winked at him and turned around slowly as she was still hanging on the railing. Tommy unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and waved his hand in front of his face; Kwest shook his head, laughing. She waved, smiled, and then blew kisses to her fans. A couple of guys in front of her tried to catch them, but they were a little slow and Jude laughed at their response. Jude jumped down off the railing and walked over to the stage, giving various people high-fives as she walked backstage.

Backstage was a mess. Various people were running around after Jude's performance. Some threw a thumbs-up sign in Jude's direction or winked at her. She tried her best to respond, but was still coming off of the high she had had from being on stage minutes before. SME gave Jude a group hug and she smiled gigantically. Although she wanted to celebrate her brilliant performance, she had bigger fish to fry. Tommy and Kwest were standing in a group with Sadie, Portia, Mason, and Karma. Jude left SME as they joined the other group and walked past Tommy, a little more than preoccupied.

* * *

"Where is D?" Jude asked the air. 

"I don't-" Tommy started as he watched Jude walk away. "JUDE!"

Jude abruptly turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Don't. Just don't," Jude said through clenched teeth.

Tommy threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay." Tommy was a little more than confused as Jude's mood abruptly changed in front of his eyes.

Jude turned around and walked a little farther before spotting the man of the hour. Darius was standing next to Shay and some other record execs near the food service. "D!" Jude shouted from more than a foot away. The group of G-Major employees followed Jude and stood on both sides of her, wondering what was going on.

Darius turned and smiled widely. Jude had outdone herself and he felt like she should be praised. He started to walk over to her with his arms spread out wide, waiting for a hug. The record execs that D was talking to walked away. "Great Job, Jude! I-"

"STOP!" Jude yelled, putting her hand out, palm forward so Darius understood she was not playing around.

Darius eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Jude said slowly. "I said Stop!"

"Okay," Darius said, mimicking Tommy's move from moments before.

With all eyes on her, Jude felt the performance high run through her veins like caffeine. She put one hand on her hip and continued talking. "What happened to 'Keeping the Family together'? You asked me to do this. For _you_. And I did. I was able to do _that_ and you _still_ didn't believe in me?"

"I don't-" Darius started, confused.

Jude pulled her hand off of her hip and spread both arms out wide. "When were you going to bother to tell me he was here?"

"Who?" Darius asked.

"Don't play stupid," Jude said and pointed behind D, "your nephew?"

Darius didn't look behind him. He kept his cool and continued his "conversation" with Jude. "I was going to tell you when it was all over."

"Why not before?"

"Because I didn't want drama. I didn't want you to act like _this_," Darius pointed out.

Jude scoffed. "Well, maybe if you had given me _any_ consideration then I wouldn't be acting like _this_. I would have dealt with it the _right_ way."

"I-"

"But you didn't think about that, did you?" Jude asked, putting her hand back on her hip.

Darius did not like the way the conversation was going. He also didn't like being belittled in front of his employees; especially Tommy who D could tell already had a slight smirk on his face. "No."

"You thought, well, she freaked when Tommy left. She's 17; just a kid. She's bound to do the same damn thing once she finds out that I invited her _ex_-boyfriend to perform with her _ex_-nemesis," Jude said, stressing the words ex.

Darius shot Karma a look. "Wait. Ex?"

Jude smirked. "Yeah, Karma and I have gotten close. We have something in common. _Attitude_."

"I can see that."

"Good," Jude rebutted.

Jude took a deep breath. "Now here is something else you need to see."

Darius just stared at her. "I am not a child anymore," Jude said, matter-of-factly.

"I-" Darius started.

"Don't," Jude said through clenched teeth. The air between the G-Major group was tight and unbreakable; no one wanted to breathe for fear they might miss some of the action.

"I know my age says otherwise, but you think that after everything I've been through that I would have turned out the way I have?" Jude asked.

Darius nodded. "It's a freakin' miracle if you ask me," Jude stated.

"Yeah," Darius muttered, looking away for a second.

"So here's the thing," Jude said as Darius looked up, "My life has been _insane_ since I gave my career over to you."

"But-"

"No buts," Jude said, cutting Darius off, "I did it because I love someone." Jude paused and looked Darius in the eyes. "I love Tommy _so much_ that I gave my career, _my life_ to you."

Audible gasps came from the circle surrounding Darius and Jude; some fake and some astonished as they couldn't believe that Jude had voiced her feelings. _Finally_. "Oh please," Jude said, looking around her, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Don't even," Jude raised her eyebrows. "You all act like you never knew I loved Tommy. You knew it."

The group collectively smiled; Tommy's the biggest as Kwest nudged him. Jude turned her attention back to Darius who was a little shell shocked. "I did that for Tommy and now it seems to be biting me in the ass."

Darius looked at Jude. "But I love something more than Tommy. More than my family. More than Sadie. More than myself."

No one said a word. "I love music. I _always_ have. It's been the _one_ thing I could do right. And it's _never_ let me down," Jude confessed.

Jude's eyes started to water, but she didn't shed any tears. Her voice cracked a bit, but she cleared her throat to get rid of the problem. "But you ruined it, D. You ruined it," Jude said, looking sad. Tommy looked on, wanting to reach out and hold her, but he knew her sumo wrestler moves would come out soon enough.

Jude took a deep breath and blinked back the tears. "I _need_ you to understand this."

"I'm-"

"I'm done," Jude said, shrugging her shoulders with finality in her voice that gave the group chills. "I can't-No, I WON'T do this anymore," Jude finished with the same confidence she had used to close her performance.

Darius' eyes widened, but only Jude noticed. Darius swallowed hard, all eyes now on his response. "What are you saying, Jude?"

Jude bit her bottom lip and continued. "I am saying that unless you realize I am _not_ a kid anymore. That I am an _artist_. That you have to _trust_ me, that I'll do the right thing. That music is my life. Then I don't want to be a part of G-Major anymore. I need control over my music and me. I need you to have faith in me. It's the _only_ way it works. _You_ need to do this for _me_," Jude responded, her voice clear and steady.

Hearing Jude speak, Tommy understood what the past three days had meant. This was everything for Jude. Darius had done this to her, but for once, he wasn't going to let him get away with it and she wasn't going to do it alone. "She did this for you," Tommy stated, pointing to Jude. The entire group looked at Tommy, a little shocked that he had come to his girl's rescue.

Darius looked away from Jude and at Tommy. He pointed to himself. "For _me_?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. She turned into freakin' Britney Spears minus the boa up there."

Jude was wide-eyed, but responded. "But I knew it was the right thing. I felt it. I felt good."

"Well-" Darius started.

"But that doesn't mean that I should have," Jude said, shaking her head, "But I did because I wanted to."

Tommy spoke up again. "_She_ kept the family together, D. _You_ tore it apart."

Darius understood what Jude and Tommy were saying. It was a choice only he could make; everyone else had already made their mind up. "I-"

"Think about what I said, D. Some of us have a 'last' curtain call to do. _Maybe_."

Patsy, Mason, Karma, Shay, and SME followed Jude out onto the stage as Patsy announced the Instant Stars once more to the audience that hadn't left yet.

* * *

**A/N: **One more chapter, like I said. In this chapter, I used the song "So Damn Clever" by The Plain White T's. I remembering listening to it and it made me think of when Tommy left during Season Two and then I decided to write this, so that was my inspiration. I changed one word in the song, instead of "manipulating _boys_", I used "_girls_" because then I think I'd have to delve into Tommy's sexuality and that'd be an entire fan fic on its own. :D 

Um, yeah. Nothing else.

**Last chapter**: some hookage, some humor, and Jommyness. What else do we need?**  
**


	25. What Else Could A GIRL Need?

**A/N:** This is it. THE END!

I didn't think I'd be sad, but I have to say I am. I usually don't get attached to my writing unless its personal, but this is the exception.

Oh well, It's been loads of fun writing.

**THANKS TO**: Jena Rink (You were my first! I told you I wouldn't forget!), TwilightGirl93 (No more Jommy fighting!), McDreamylvr (No more waiting!), PickyFan (I hope you like!), Carlz02 (Thanks for liking it!), iluvTomQ18 (I love that you liked it!), jommyandluke4ever (I am posting!), Thunderstorm Queen (Thanks!), Camsma (I was singing along too!), funnechick (I'm updating!), Monkeyluver42 (YAY for Smothering Mason!), Jommy23 (Thanks for being here from the start! YOU ARE amazing!), laugh32 (Thanks for loving this!), kisstommyq (Here is your post!), Nicki-hunny (No more waiting for more!), Jude136 (Thanks for loving it!).

Kissesfordays: It ROX?! YAY! I'm a little sad it's done. I don't consider myself a great writer, BUT THANKS for the compliment!

ALL THE LURKERS OUT THERE: THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!

To the next story!

**THANKS MUCHO** (for the LAST time _tears_)!!!!

* * *

Jude walked out on stage to screams and catcalls. Karma followed with SME behind her. Mason stood next to Shay with Patsy at the end of them all. 

"I am proud to introduce your Instant Stars for one last time. The always surprising, JUDE HARRISON!" Jude waved and winked at the crowd. Karma put her right index finger to her lips and then it pulled away, bringing her finger to Jude's shoulder and made a sizzling sound, fanning herself. The crowd yelled.

"KARMA!" Jude and Karma bumped hips and Karma waved to the crowd.

"MASON FOX!!" Mason tipped his cowboy hat to the audience making some girls in the front row swoon.

"Let's hear for our special guest, S to the H to the A to the Y, SHAY!!!!!!!" Shay threw up a sideways peace sign and smiled at the crowd. Jude leaned back and looked behind the line of friends next to her. Shay did the same and Jude gave Shay a gigantic smile. Shay winked at Jude and they took their original places.

"Give it up for Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle of the SPIEDERMAN MIND EXPLOSION!!!" Jude, Karma and Shay clapped loudly for SME, while Mason bowed to the three guys. SME stood on stage with nothing but smiles.

"Thanks for coming out guys, I am Patsy Sewer and these are your INSTANT STARS!!!!!!" Everyone grabbed the hand next to them; Jude grabbed Karma's, Karma grabbed Spied's, Spied grabbed Wally's, Wally grabbed Kyle's, Kyle grabbed Mason's, Mason grabbed Shay's, and Shay grabbed Patsy's. Together in a fluid motion, the seven of them bowed forward and came back up to crowd cheers, yells, whistles, cat calls, and smiles.

Jude looked out to crowd and smiled even wider. She was happy; for the first time in a while.

* * *

Jude had been walking backstage for a while, not really having anywhere to go. Tommy and Kwest were helping with the Instant Star singles. Portia and Karma were taking make-up and clothes back to the vans and SME and Mason were doing load-in with Yo Momma and Yo Daddy. Jude walked around the corner of the stage and saw Darius talking to a gofer. It was now or never, she guessed. 

Darius excused himself and walked up to Jude. "I want you to know I'm sorry."

Jude leaned against the wall behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. "That's been going around lately," she said.

"Yeah, but I am. I never meant to hurt you either. I thought I was helping you," Darius offered.

"But you weren't," Jude said, shaking her head.

"But I wasn't," D said, shaking his head like Jude.

"So what now?" Jude asked.

"You tell me," D said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I alre-" Jude started.

"I heard you Jude. Loud and clear," D said, slightly chuckling, "And even though it didn't go down the way I wanted it to, I realized something that I'd always wanted."

Jude stared at Darius. "What?"

"A fighter," Darius said, his eyes expressing what he felt, "You have fought for and against everything from the day I met you."

Jude smiled widely. "Well-"

"And I should have never tried to stop that. You do what's best. For yourself and for others."

"I try," Jude said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Frozen? Who in their right mind would have done _that_?" Darius said, laughing.

Jude joined in and laughed. "I don't think I was in my right mind then. It didn't work out the way I wanted it to."

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have had the chance to work together and although I know we haven't always had the best relationship, we do what works. What's right."

"So?" Jude asked, pressing.

"So, I am telling you that I agree with you. You are an artist and I should have treated you like one," Darius confessed.

"Yes. You should have," Jude said, matter-of-factly.

Darius placed his hands on Jude's shoulders. "So I am making up for lost time. I want you at G-Major."

Jude didn't back down. "_And_?"

"I trust that you will do what's right. For yourself, for your music."

"I'd like to think I could," Jude resounded.

"Of course, with me still overseeing everything."

Jude gawked. She playfully pushed Darius away, laughing. "God, Darius. You are such a mood killer."

"I try," Darius said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jude smirked and shook her head. Darius pulled Jude into a bear hug like he had tried to earlier before she ripped his head off. This time they were both laughing.

* * *

SME was adding the last instruments to the van when Karma walked outside from the back entrance of Vinyl Palace. Wally and Kyle spotted her and slowly walked away without Spied turning around. Karma winked at them and they walked faster. Spied turned around abruptly as he noticed there was silence surrounding him. He crossed his arms on his chest and waited for Karma to get closer. "So," he said. 

"So," Karma repeated, slightly rocking on her heels.

"I-" Spied and Karma started. They looked each other and smirked.

"You first," they said together. They looked away, laughing.

"I'LL go first," Spied said.

"Be my guest," Karma offered.

"What was up back there?" Spied asked.

"When?" Karma said, looking slightly confused.

"When?" Spied asked incredulously. "When you said you liked me. A LOT!" he reminded her.

"Oh. That," Karma responded, smirking.

"Yeah. _That_." Karma looked at Spied, not responding.

"You leave me hanging, not saying anything!" Spied exclaimed.

"That's how I do it," Karma said, shrugging her shoulders. "I wanted to let it sink it first."

"_Right_," Spied said, rolling his eyes.

"But I do. Like you. A lot."

Spied stared at Karma.

Karma pressed her eyebrows together. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to walk away again," Spied announced.

"I'm-I guess I deserve that," Karma answered.

"You think?" Spied asked sarcastically.

"Can you be serious for like five seconds?"

Spied silently counted to five. "There. I was serious for five seconds, so yes, I think I can."

"SPIED!" Karma yelled in frustration.

"KARMA!" Spied yelled back.

"VINCENT!" Karma shouted.

"Hey!" Spied said, shaking his head. "No fair. No one is allowed to use the first name. Unless you're my mother."

"Sorry," Karma said, sheepishly.

"It's okay."

A moment of silence passed as Karma and Spied stared at each other. "So before we went all second grade on each other, I was saying-" Karma started.

"You were saying how amazing I was and how much you looooooove me," Spied finished.

"I didn't say I loooooooved you. I said I liked you. There is a difference," Karma said, defensively.

"No really?" Spied said, laughing.

"Ye-Funny, Spied," Karma said, smiling.

Spied put his arm around Karma as they walked away towards Kyle's car. "Let me take you out tonight."

"I thought you'd never ask," Karma said, as she placed her head on Spied's shoulder as they walked away.

* * *

Jude picked up her guitar off stage and placed it pack in its case. She closed the clasps, picked it up by the handle, and walked down the steps that led backstage. Tommy stood at the end of the steps and bowed as if he were paying homage to a god. 

Jude shook her head. "Funny Quincy. Get off the floor."

"If you insist," Tommy said, getting off of his knees.

"I do," Jude said on the last stair, placing her guitar next to her feet.

"So. You did good, Girl," Quincy commented, nodding his head.

"I know," Jude said as she picked up guitar again and walked away.

"I have a question," Tommy said as he followed her.

"Spill," Jude said, as she found the couch Tommy and Kwest had sat on before the night started. She dropped her case on the cushions and turned around, facing Quincy.

"Frozen? You regret getting involved, don't you?" Quincy asked, placing his hand on the arm rest of the couch and leaning against it.

Jude thought for a second, and then shook her head. "No. I mean, yeah things are crazy because of it. But I think they would be that way regardless if I hadn't tried to profess my love for you by almost committing musical suicide," Jude said, smiling at the end.

"Um, thanks, I guess," Tommy said, slightly unsure how to take Jude's response.

Jude smiled widely. "Another question," Tommy said.

"What am I? The 8th Wonder of the World?" Jude asked eyes wide.

"Some days," Tommy offered. "But seriously, this whole thing," Tommy said, pointing to Jude's outfit, "Did you do it for Darius?"

"Yeah," Jude said, nodding. "But," Jude started, catching Tommy's attention, "I think the real question is, was any of it for you?" Jude poked Tommy in the chest and raised her eyebrows.

Tommy cocked his head to the side, smiling. "Well, I-"

"I'll admit yes. It started out for you, but it ended up being something completely different, I guess."

Tommy nodded. "Okay." Quincy said, shrugging. "I'm cool as long as some of it was for me."

"Tommy!"

"Kidding. Kidding." Tommy said with his hands in the air in an act of surrender.

Jude shook her head. "Now I have a question."

"Yeah?" Tommy asked.

"Was it me or was I just imaging this, but did you actually fight for me?" Jude said slowly, watching Tommy's eyes widen.

"Harrison!"

"What? It was a question," Jude said, laughing.

"I guess I did. Sorta."

"You did great. Thanks," Jude commented.

"Yeah?" Jude nodded. "Then you're welcome, Girl." Jude smiled.

"Another-" Jude cut off Tommy by pushing him with one hand onto the armrest of the couch and with the other pulling his head to hers. She pushed her lips to his in a kiss; much like the one she had given the guy in the audience during her performance earlier, rough and hard, definitely not lacking passion.

Jude let go of Tommy and pressed her forehead to his. "Quincy, you talk too much," Jude whispered huskily, looking Tommy in the eyes.

Jude knew things were going to be alright. She had her music back. Her life. So she had to put some flair into her performances, who didn't now and then? Her life was good. Really good. She was happy. Really happy. She had music and kisses. And her Tommy. Her Tommy. The one that fought for her and sometimes against her. She knew she would break him of that habit soon enough. That was it. She was good to go. Tommy and Music. What else could a Girl need?

* * *

**A/N: EL FIN!**

**Thanks so much for reading! I really really appreciate it!!!  
**


End file.
